What if we we're meant to be?
by AudenPaige0.o
Summary: Adrian&Rose..so in shadow kiss, what if Adrian kissed Rose and a realization came to her. Is Adrian Ivashkov the one? R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! this is my first here at fanfiction...R&R please...tell me what you think!**

**love:)**

**AudenPaige0.o**

* * *

_A new idea occurred to me. "Do it"_

"_Do what?"_

"_Use compulsion on me."_

_"What?" It was another of those rare shocked Adrian moments._

_"Use compulsion to make me want to kiss you—except you have to promise not to actually kiss me."_

_"That's pretty weird—and when I say something's weird, you know it's serious."_

_"Please."_

_He sighed and then focused his eyes right on me. It was like drowning, drowning in seas of green. There _

_was nothing in the world except for those eyes. _

_"I want to kiss you, Rose," he said softly. "And I want you to want me too."_

_Every aspect of his body—his lips, his hands, his scent— suddenly overpowered me. I felt warm all over. _

_I wanted him to kiss me with every ounce of my being. There was nothing in life_

_I wanted more than that kiss. I tilted my face up toward his, and he leaned down. I could practically taste _

_his lips._

_"Do you want to?" he asked, voice still like velvet. "Do you want to kiss me?"_

_Did I ever. Everything around me had blurred. Only his lips were in focus._

_"Yes," I said. His face moved closer, his mouth only a breath away from mine. We were so, so close, and then—_

His lips crushed into mine softly but it sent shivers through my body. It was like an electric shock in my body. His kiss was like a drug that I kept asking for more and more. I didn't know how long we stayed like that together until we needed some air so we stopped. Adrian looked at me then I saw hurt flash through his eyes but it quickly disappeared. He turned and walked away, leaving me breathless. I stood there dazed, watching him walk away. I don't know what came over me but I suddenly felt bad about using Adrian. I felt guilty.

I went to Christian's class and the whole day went by while I was still in the daze, not really seeing everything.

The next day while training with Dimitri, he noticed that I kept zoning out.

"Rose? Is there something wrong?" While we we're stretching, I may have been looking at the nothing more than often.

"Uhm..Oh Yeah, just a little tired I guess. I didn't much get any sleep last night." Which was true because everytime I close eyes, a pair of emerald ones kept popping out of my head? _Thanks a lot Adrian_.

I really shouldn't blame him. This was my entire fault. Well not entirely, I blame Deirde most. She made me do it. Argh! There was a hand waving in front of me and again, I realized I zoned out on Dimitri, again!

"Rose, are you sure you're fine?" I nodded "Well maybe we should end practice now, maybe you need a a few minutes of break."

"Thanks." I muttered grabbing my back and walking to the gym doors.

I was going back to my room since it was Sunday and my day-off with guarding Christian.

But after the cold air washed through my body, I walked through a wall. Seriously, I would've done it and never noticed. But it was not a wall, but a person.

When I looked up, it was none other than Adrian. Great, the man I needed to see. Not.

He's just standing there, looking down at me.

"Hey" I finally said to break the awkward silence. Half of his lips twitched to show me a half-smile.

"So…about yesterday…" I looked away, I felt uneasy watching those emerald eyes, I also felt my cheeks burning up.

"Rose Hathaway, are you blushing?" I looked up at him and he looked startled and amused by it and he has an authentic Adrian smile. I internally groaned at this. Man, he's hot.

"No, it's the cold" I said defensively. "Shit" I muttered to myself, knowing he can't hear.

_Rose, come to my room, I need your help. _Lissa said frustrated through the bond.

"Lissa's calling me" I quickly walking to Moroi's dorm. "See you later" I called back to Adrian.

I hurried to Lissa's room, panicking of what trouble she might be in. I did not bother to knock. I found her in the closet rummaging through her dresses, shirts and skirts are everywhere, in the bed and floor.

"Liss?" I asked warily.

"Oh! Rose, Thank God you're here. I need help." I was slightly pissed because she was not in an trouble but mostly relieved because of the interruption with Adrian.

"Sure, in what?"

"I need an outfit for my date with Christian tonight, I can't find anything!" She was literally in hysterics and it's spilling through the bond .

"Easy, why are you panicking about this. And what's the big deal?" I said while picking up outfits she threw.

"Because we've been going out for a year now and I know he's planning something big."

"Well duh, you don't need any outfit. Just go to his room in you birthday suit-Ow!"

She hit me hard with a pillow. "What was that for! I'm just stating the proper clothing and you asked for my advice." I can't keep my lips from smiling though and she returned it.

"Just put on something nice." She sighed and sat on the bed, holding a pink silky skirt and a black sweater. "I guess."

She shook her head then look up at me. "So what are you doing tonight?"

I shrugged, I really had nothing to do. But I need something since I would be needing distraction tonight for Lissa and Christian's date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!!! **

_**thanks for the supportive reviews...anyways...here's the next chapter..i hope i don't disappoint you:( just be honest in your reviews if you are...no biggies...and sorry for the long update...i'm starting school and it was a busy week....:)**_

_**more reviews appreciated!!!**_

**love:)**

**AudenPaige0.o**

* * *

Chapter 2

I spent the whole afternoon sitting on my bed and throwing a ball in the air and catching it back while listening to my playlist. I didn't know when I fell asleep but suddenly I was in a really big garden filled with flowers of different colors and butterflies of different colors flying around. And the sun was shining, I looked down and I saw that I was wearing a blood red tank top and short shorts up to my mid-thigh. _Whoope, a visit from the person I wanted to see...what scares me is that I meant it. Ugh_

"Little dhampir" Adrian called from behind me. I turned and saw he was wearing beige shorts down to his knees and a white tank top that showed his strong arms. I forgot that he wasn't like other Royal moroi who are lanky and skinny. _Whoah…his body is sure Tempting…Get a grip Rose!_

He smirked watching my internal battles.

"What do you want Adrian?" I said low but threatening, not trusting my voice above a whisper.

He shrugged. "Nothing really, but you've been bothering me you know?"

"How so?"

"You keep on popping in and out of my thoughts, it's disturbing" he cocked his head to the side "-and I meant that in a good way."

That surely caught me off guard. Again, I felt like blushing because he just admitted that he constantly thinks about me too.

I must have startled him and mostly myself because next thing I know, I grabbed his arm to pull him closer and encircle my arms in his neck and kissed him.

The kiss was like a bottle of cold water in the dessert, a necessity of my body that I didn't even realize. I felt the same shivers in my spine and toes as the first time I kissed him.

I kissed Adrian. A really good one at that. When we pulled away for air, I look up into his eyes and saw it shining like it has tears waiting to be spilled from his eyes. His eyes… I was looking at him like it was the first time I really saw him, every part of him.

"Wow." Escaped from my mouth before I can stop it.

"Yeah." He replied, smiling. _Did I tell you he has a gorgeous smile? If not- Wow, he has some gorgeous smile._

He sighed._  
_

"Rose, I can't keep up with this. You can't keep playing with me, you may not like me, but…why do you keep doing this to me?" His voice filled with hurt and exasperation, mostly hurt. He must seriously like me. _You think?_I thought sarcastically to my self_.  
_

I looked away and spoke to him. "Sorry Adrian, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what do you mean huh?" He sounded completely angry now.

I hesitated, unsure of myself. I took a deep breath and said in a small weak voice but I'm sure he could hear perfectly. "Since our kiss yesterday, you've been in almost all my thoughts." I look up at him to show that I mean it.

His eyes grew wide.

"I don't know why but before the kiss now, it was like I was aching for you." My voice broke and I looked away.

The next thing I knew, I was breathing hard in my room in the dark. I sat up and looked around then groaned. "Stop it!" I said out loud to myself. I plopped down to my bed then put a pillow above my face to muffle my incoherent groans. _I want to explode! Damn him! Damn me!_ I kept chanting in my head.

After five minutes, and my breathing back to normal, there was a knock in my door. I look at my clock and it was 2 am, _Who would come here in this hour?_I thought.

"Go away!...Please!" I groaned from the bed._  
_

After the third knock, I sighed loudly and got up to open my door. I barely cracked it open when someone rushed in and pulled me in a tight hug. And by tight, I mean tight.

After a second, my visitor gave me light and fast kisses in my hair, forehead, cheeks except my lips.

"What the-?" I pulled away and saw it was Adrian.

"Sorry, I can't help myself... needs." He shrugged and continued kissing me.

_Tempting..Tempting..Tempting…_

But not enough.

I pulled away, stepped back then crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why?"

He looked puzzled for a minute but said, "You may not like me as much as I like you but I came here to satisfy yours and my needs." He gave me that smile again that can make my heart melt.

"As long as there is something in the pit of your heart that welcomes me," He shrugged like it's no big deal,"beggars can't be choosers, I'll make you like me all the way."

I smiled back while shaking my head.

He reached out for my chin with his hands and brushed my cheeks with the back of his other hand. I felt my cheeks burning hot and he must have noticed it since he smiled then kissed my forehead.

"Sorry to barge in here. I can't help it." His eyes showing innocence.

"No worries, but you need to get back to the guest quarters before someone caught us." I smiled back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I gave him one last sweet soft kiss then pulled away quickly so I won't get carried away.

I stepped back and he backed away to my door, watching me the whole way.

The next day, I woke up early to meet Christian outside his dorm to continue the field experience.

We went to the commons room where we would meet Eddie and Lissa before class.

The whole day passed and I did not see Adrian anywhere. Thankfully, no one noticed my glum mood. No one attacked me or Eddie so the day was pretty boring.

We were sitting in the library, waiting for Lissa and Christian to finish their homework.

"What's with the gloom and doom get-up Rose?" Christian smirked but I could see worry in his eyes, he may be as smart-ass and a hard shell as me but he's a true friend of mine also.

"Look who's talking" I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Maybe because she didn't see my handsome face all day long." A voice came from the back, I was sitting my back to the door.

Adrian sat beside me at our table/desk and smiled at me.

"Maybe." I blurted out. I paled then looked around the table to see if anyone heard me. _Guess.  
_

Eddie and Lissa has their mouth miles open and in complete and utter shock would've been an underestimation of what they look like while Christian was having a hard time keeping his mouth close, a laughing fit threatening to burst out and he's dying to laugh.

"Rosemary....Hathaway.....has...finally...cracked." Christian said between laughs after an eternity of exchanging looks around the table.

"And?" I got up and pulled Adrian with me into a deep and passionate kiss, not caring about anyone around the table, good thing we're the farthest one so the librarian won't notice or anybody besides my friends.

The kiss was like our first one. I had the same reaction and everything was like our first.

I pulled away and Adrian was grinning like he won the lottery while my friends look at us like we turned strigoi before their eyes.

I sighed, I can't really blame them.

And then there was a familiar throat clearing from behind Adrian and me and I saw my three friends turn pale. _Great._


	3. Chapter 3

**EVERYONE:)**

**sorry for the long update...my (school) schedules kinda clashing now...but anyways...**

**thanks you guys for the wonderful comments...it gives me more spirit to create a better chapter..since**

**i'm blocking out this past few weeks...**

**keep up the comments PLEASE...that is all there is:)**

**thanks again..**

**love (always),**

**AudenPaige0.o**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I turned to see Dimitri with his hard guardian mask. To anyone else, this is natural, to me, many emotions are playing behind that mask and he doesn't want anyone else to see. I could only guess what those emotions are.

"I was told by Headmistress Kirova that Victor Dashkov had escaped from the Royal Prison in the Royal Court yesterday," I felt everyone tense in our group, mostly Lissa, I can feel her from the bond."and tell you not to worry because the whole Academy is on guard and protected from anyone who goes in and or out of the Academy so you don't have to worry Princess. Everything would be taken care of by the Royal Court." He slightly bowed and turned and stalked away.

"What..are..we..gonna…do?" Lissa's voice broke in the end and sounded like a sob. Christian's arm automatically reached around her shoulders.

"You heard Guardian Belikov, we don't have to worry because the Royal Court is taking care of it." He said, rubbing Lissa's arm, "besides, we're inside the Academy, that Nutcase would need an army of Strigoi to break in here." I could feel Lissa lighten up a bit.

We decided to head back to our dorm early, the shocking happening before forgotten.

Near the gym where Adrian would part with us to go to the Guest Dorms, he pulled me in for a hug and he kissed my hair. "I'll see you tomorrow Rose." He said from my hair,surprising me by calling me by my name.

I just nodded. He pulled away, eyed me with an odd expression in his face, after a minute, he nodded then walked away. I caught up with everyone, no one was saying anything all the way.I walked with Christian to his dorm, I took the long way to my dorm, walking and enjoying the silence,_ somethings bugging me, I just know it._

When I caught a figure in the entrance of chapel, his back at me, I remembered that Dimitri saw my kiss with Adrian. He didn't hear me approach or he simply pretended not to. I felt uneasy about what Dimitri saw, we may not be clear on our relationship, but there was an eerie feeling from somewhere in me that I feel like I am cheating on him. _Weird_

I stood beside him, he acknowledged my presence by a slight nod, keeping his eyes inside the church, his face, impassive.

"Do you know that peanut butter actually removes gum stains on clothes." _Man, I'm soooo lame._

He glanced down at me. "Rose," He sighed, shaking his head "Roza, you don't have to tell me."

"But I want to explain," I insisted " it is what you think it actually is" I said in a small weak voice.

His eyes widen then he looked away but I didn't miss the hurt in his face.

I took a deep breath "I kissed him, and I think I might actually like him." I said weakly.

He suddenly turned angry.

"You know that he's like any other moroi, he just wants to play with you until he gets bored with you."

"So what? It's non of your business anyway." I snapped. "Like you care." I muttered.

"Care?! You know it's more than that Rose. And I 'care' for you," He quote with his hands.

"That is why I'm telling you he's wrong, all wrong."

"I don't care, maybe I'm all wrong for him too." My eyes are blurry now, I hate fighting with Dimitri, physically I can handle, I love it, but verbally and emotionally,_ I hate it._

"I'm still your mentor Rose. Don't do anything you'll regret in the end." He walked away.

I hate him, I hate that he got the last word from this fight and I hate myself for being so affected by it.

I woke up the next day dreading my training with Dimitri.

I didn't risk being late so I got to the gym exactly on time. _He wasn't there. Who's the Chicken now. _I thought bitterly.

I went to Christian's dorm to wait for him to go to class while thinking about Dimitri. He isn't someone to back away from any awkward moments. I would've thought he would show up with the same guardian mask like yesterday.

"I think Lissa is taking Dashkov's prison break to much." Christian stated on our way to his culinary class.

"Really? I haven't noticed."

"Hmmph.."

"What?" I demanded.

"Well…it's not like you to ignore something about Lissa."

"Oh."

"You've been not yourself lately, what's going on Rose?" He sounded nonchalant but I could hear his worry.

I stopped dead on my tracks suddenly cause I saw a dark figure emerge from Christian's side from the Common's building.

**(AN:I'll apologize in advance...I suck at intense scenes)**

I quickly grabbed Christian by the arm and threw him gently by the wall so there would be no 'strigoi' to grab him from behind. I stood in front of him while Stan-_Nice _I thought- come closer to pass me. I ducked down and kicked his knees hard. He almost fell but quickly regained his balance to land a blow in my side. I dodged it in time for a blow near my shoulder.

There was a crowd gathering and I could see Novices like me, dying to be in my place to kick Stan's ass.

He got me by a part in my gut during my zoning out of the moment.

_Wow, that hurt._I shrugged it off then kicked his chest so he backed away a few yards almost falling over but he jumped on me and tried to pin me to the ground but I raise my knee to my chest before he put his body pressure to me.

When he put his weight on me, I quickly flexed my leg to I could kick him. He was startled at my strength.

I pushed him to the side and took out my practice stake and pointed it to his chest, where his heart is. I quickly got up and found Christian grinning, he gave me a high-five and everyone gathered to our mini-battle applauded.

Yuri detached from the crowd with a clip-board but not wearing a black outfit. She evaluated my performance and smiled at me.

During lunch, I saw Dimitri finally talking to a guardian on duty in the Common's Room. When he was leaving, he caught my eye, I quickly looked down. I looked up when someone sat beside on the empty chair beside me and saw Adrian grinning.

"Hey, heard about your kick-ass battle with Stan this morning."

"Thanks" I couldn't help but smile back.

He brushed a stray hair away from my face and I felt my cheeks heat with his touch.

I look at my friends to see them looking away, pointedly ignoring our PDA.

I tapped the table loud to get their attention.

"Okay,What's with the attitude?" I demanded.

They exchanged looks and Christian shrugged.

"Well it's like you know…Hell has frozen over, crows turned white before our eyes and me agreeing Jonas Brothers is a punk band that rocks."

"Really?" He nodded.

"I thought you're one of their die-hard fans."

Lissa laughed.

"Well maybe I do now since I can see before my eyes that anything is possible." He snapped.

"Oh Christian, Christian…You'll always be my man, no need to get jealous." Adrian and Lissa snickered.

"Lighten up Chris." Lissa said from his side and winked at me.

"Yeah Chris...Let's watch you light up with...fire" I said the last word in a deep tone that made Adrian and Eddie laugh.

"Ow."Lissa kicked me under the table.

"Jeez..you're no fun." I said to Lissa, she stuck out her tongue at me.

Warm hands covered mine on my lap and it left a chain like bracelet on my palm, I examined it closely unnoticed under the table and saw that there were the words engraved "mia sognatrice" on the front of it.

I looked up at Adrian warily, he shrugged, keeping his eyes forward, not looking at me.

* * *

_**P.S.**_

_***i'll be working on a series of chapters soon so it may take a long time for me to update again but i'll be posting those consecutively in a short period of time each so that you won't have to wait long:)**_

_***i'll also be workig on the playlist- my inspiration for this fanfic.**_

_***i'm encouraging my roomie to read the books so that i would have a partner in crime here....hihihihi:D**_

_**help me guys get my gears working by sending lots n lots of reviews, i don't care if it's harsh as long as it is honest and the truth:D  
thanx again!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally.....TADA...after the long wait.....SORRY SORRY SORRY guys!**

**i was down the whole week and my body,mind and heart were not as this chapter makes up for the past few weeks**

**so I made it extra longer. This was actually 2 chapters but I decided to make it up to you...**

**REVIEW EVERYONE! please please please**

**:)  
**

_**AudenPaige0.o**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Any news about Dashkov?" I asked idly at Dimitri.

"No." He replied in a monotone.

We were stretching in the gym for our daily training. He was giving me one-word answers on all the conversation starters I gave, by this time, I simply gave up.

We trained in silence, only talking to me when he gives pointers. When I was about to get my bag near the bench by the wall, he grabbed my wrist.

"Rose…Roza-" He started, not in that cold monotone. "Why are you doing this?" He asked in exasperation and hurt.

"What?! "

"Playing it up with Adrian."

I gave a harsh laugh "You think you're the only man I can really like?" I asked sarcastically.

"Rose! You don't have the right—"

"To talk to you like that?" I finished for him "FYI Comrade, I don't care a damn.."

"I'm still your mentor."

"And that's all.." I said, giving him a hard glare "You have no business in what so ever outside this." I pointed to the gym walls.

He sighed.

"I don't want to wait for someone, hoping he would somehow come to me when in the first place, I know that there would be no way he's coming." I shook my head.

"It hurts to you know." He mumbled as he looked away.

"What does?"

"Looking at you all day long, wishing we didn't live in this kind of society…in this kind of world" He smiled slyly "Maybe then we could be together."

"Maybe." I said hesitantly.

He saw my hesitation.

"I'm sorry" He said sincerely which surprised me.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked startled.

"Being to harsh on you when it was my fault in the first place?" I gave a questioning look.

"Pushing you away then acting like a jerk." He smiled shyly.

"But…" He then took my hand again to squeeze it.

"I am always here, if ever he hurt you or makes you cry, don't ever hesitate to tell me."

He gave a mischievous smile but I could see he meant it. "I'll beat the crap out of him."

"Okay!" I agreed rolling my eyes and stifling a giggle.

"I love you Roza, if he's what you want," He shrugged "I won't stand in your way for your happiness…."

"Though I seriously don't get the attraction." He inquired amusement in his face.

"Neither could I."

I hugged him hard before rushing back to the Damphir dorms.

It was still early when I got back, since it was Sunday, I had the all day to myself.

When I got to the second floor hallway to my room, arms grabbed my waist and pushed me against the wall. The first thing I saw were two sparkling emerald eyes.

"Hey Beautiful" Adrian said against my neck as he kissed it.

"Hey…Adrian" I said between giggles.

"What no handsome? Gorgeous? Prince Charming? Nothing?" He asked pretending to be hurt.

I cleared my throat then looked deep into his eyes saying in my most seductive and charming tone-

"Hey Adrian." Then I kissed him…deep. Which I'm sure made him forgot his name and everything else.

"Wow.." He said breathless.

I laughed.

I had my arms wrapped around his waist while his hands were on my shoulders pushing me to the wall.

"I need to show you something." He said slowly and unwillingly letting go.

"Later." Pulling him back. He laughed.

"C'mon Little Dhampir, before I lost all my control and never let you escape now." He teased threateningly. That shut me up and made my cheeks hot.

He brushed the back of his hand on my cheeks making me shiver inside and making my cheeks burn hotter than before.

"Stop it already!" I said whining, he drives me insanely crazy.

"Okay..okay!" Holding his hands up as if to surrender.

"Let's go."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back downstairs outside.

The second we stepped outside, he put his hands on my eyes.

"Hey!"

"Rose…" He threatened.

"I hate surprises." I pouted.

"Aww…" He kissed my pouted lips lightly.

After maybe 20 minutes of walking around or in zigzag or back and fort…

"Dammit Adrian, don't you dare tell me we're lost!" I said impatiently.

"Few more steps Rose." He said calmly.

"You're not walking us to a cliff now are you?" I asked him nervously.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked hurt.

"Uh…on certain things…" I said.

"We're almost there." Nervousness colored on his tone.

After 2 minutes.

"We're here."

"Finally!" Taking a breath of relief.

He then let go of my face to uncover my eyes.

Then I gasped, I don't know whether I lost my eyesight after the long minute of pressure in my eyes or I was suddenly seeing things.

I looked around.

We were in the lake by the cabin Tasha stayed. But I couldn't be sure. Maybe I was dreaming. Yeah, maybe it was one of Adrian's dreams. No No No…my head hurts, so I'm awake.

I looked at Adrian behind me and he was trying not to show his nervousness, I guess afraid that I might not like it.

The trees held star-like or diamond like lights in it's leaves. Everything was glowing, the lake had floating candles, many of them. It was like a dream, a beautiful paradise, there we're also pink and red roses everywhere, scattered anywhere. The whole place was like a magical foreign land where you can only believe that you are dreaming. I absentmindedly tugged Adrian's gift underneath my long sleeved shirt "my dreamer".

I slowly approached the lake and saw my reflection. I was glowing!

I had golden outlines and my face was angelically glowing. I looked back to Adrian and he was also like glowing, and man, he is so hot right now. His eyes we're like stars now, shining. His eyes gave me adoration, passion and something.

I grabbed his arm then pulled him in for the kiss of his life.

My hands on his hair and his on my waist pulling me closer which is impossible because we couldn't get any closer. Everything was spinning, the world was disappearing to a one great blur. I could feel him wanting for more and more and I too myself can't help it but we had to get air, badly.

We broke apart and we both had sore lips and red cheeks, he couldn't get anymore handsome than that.

"So I take that you like it?" I slapped his arms lightly.

"I hate you right now you know." I laughed when he looked worried.

"I more than like it…far from like it.." I kissed him again to prove how much I like it which convinced him entirely.

When we pulled apart, he hugged me then whispered in my ear, "Would you go to the Masquerade Ball with me Rose?" He choked out.

I pulled away to look at him.

Did he mean it?

"Um…sure.." I smiled

"Okay!" He lifted me from my feet then twirled me. He then put me down, both of us laughing so hard. "Thanks." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"No problem."

"The Ball would be in Friday right?" I asked.

"Yep."

I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked warily.

"My mother is then coming."

"Oh?" It was now his turn to lift an eyebrow.

"You'll get it in the next few days or so." I grimaced.

There would be lots of people attending; many socialite morois so my mother would be mostly some of the guardians the Academy would request to help the security on Friday. Great, now I'm afraid, no, I'm terrified.

I went to Lissa's room later that day for some girl bonding.

"Who's your date for the Masquerade?" Lissa asked eagerly. "I hear some morois and plentyof damphirs that are still dateless."

I sighed. "Lissa, it's a Masquerade. I would hardly recognize my 'date' and everyone would be a stranger." I dropped my tone on the last word.

"I know right! It's gonna be exciting!" She practically shrieked. I laughed.

"So do you have your ball gown?"

"No.."

"Great! I'm all over it!" Lissa squeaked.

"I didn't even realize this would be a big deal…until now." I added.

"Oh this is gonna be fun…I know it." She said mischievously.

"Yep." I simply replied. She raised an eyebrow and I shook my head.

"You're acting funny, do you know that?"

"Huh." I felt my cheek darken a shade while her eyes widen, I groaned.

"Ohmygosh! Rose what are you up to? SPILL!" She said each words an octave higher than the last.

I wanted to tell Lissa badly but I can't admit to anyone, even to myself that I'm developing something with Adrian. And what if it's not mutual and I ended up as another bloodwhore.

"No-"

"I know you too well Rose...So this may be BIG." She emphasized the word big.

"But-" She held up a hand to cut me off.

"If you're worried about us telling everyone about you and Adrian,no biggie, we won't spill. Good thing it will be a masquerade, no one will know you." She sighed dreamily.

I smiled at her encouragingly while she smied back. I' truly thankful that they won't tell anyone, if only that was the only case.

Something tells me that Friday's event would be a something.

I was walking back to my dorm after duty with Christian, everyone around were going back to their rooms for the night.

"Hey Rose." His breath by my neck that I silently shrieked of surprise, I may be dead by now if it was a strigoi.


	5. Chapter 5

_**elow..elow..elow..new chapter everyone...**_

_**thank you thank you thank you for the great reviews....KEEP IT COMING PEOPLE...lol**_

_**anyways, did anyone notice that my last chapter was posted when the excerpt of blood promise was released...**_

_**for people who don't know where to look for it. Richelle Mead's website.**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! i beg of you**_

_**I need reviews for my performance so far....and f course....read read read...thanks for staying with me through out the past chapters...I promise, there is more to come..but...**_

_**I hate to break it to everyone...*tears***_

_**Midterms in the univ. are next week and I won't be much productive then...so....i am sorry for the soon to be delayed again chapters...don't worry, i'll make it up again for the upcoming ones....PROMISE...**_

_**I haven't worked with the perks of this story yet..**_

_**and i apologize also for the reviews i did not get to reply for...but here...**_

_**THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU for the support:)**_

_**lovelovelove**_

_**AudenPaige0.o**_

* * *

Chapter 5

"Adrian!" I scolded holding my heart. "Don't -ever -do -that -again!"

He pouted then gave me those cute puppy dog eyes that made my insides melt.

"Why Rose? I only needed to see you." He said sadly on the brim of tears. _How could I resist those?_

I put my hand on both sides of his face, kissed those wonderful lips of his.

"I know. But" I kissed his lips again. "Gawd! Adrian, you could have stepped on a twig or made your footsteps be heard. You sent my heart pounding thousands of miles."

"You have no idea what you do to mine." He said mischievously and the idea made my heart soar.

"You're so sweet." I said kissing his cheek. "Now what sent you here to drive me insane?"

"Ah…well..uhm..see..I wanted to be with you tonight." He said in a sad tone. "I was lonely."

I laughed. "As much as I want to, how are we gonna get pass the dorm security?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, Oh."

There was a loud crash inside the dorm loud enough to probably distract everyone and send them all checking it out, we were standing not a few feet away from the door.

"C'mon Little Dhampir." He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside to my room quick.

"What was that?" I asked worried.

"Our ticket to get in."

"Oh…so what was that really?" I asked opening my door.

"Just a small crash in one of the glass window in the kitchen, it would look like there was a chemical explosion in there."

"Nice." I smiled at him sweetly.

He pulled me to the bed with him and I felt my body sweat all over and my heart pounding once again. He saw my worried look then he smiled mischievously.

"Don't worry Beautiful…we're not that fast yet on the road."

He was backed up in the wall while I was sitting on his lap, my head on his shoulder and his arms around me. I was stroking his arms absentmindedly. We didn't talk much, I just love inhaling his scent, the ones you get by lying all day in bed after you took a bath or the homey smell you get staying indoors when raining outside mixed with his expensive perfume, which brought me back to our first meeting on the ski lodge. I smiled at the memory and kissed him on the lips.

Wednesday was when one of my dreaded days came, two words…._JANINE HATHWAY. _

I wanted so badly to stay in bed and barricade my doors and kidnap Adrian with me. But 'oh no' there was a knock at my door and I swallowed my heart. I'm not that really afraid of my mother since after the Spokane incident but with my past reputation and my involvement with a somewhat known royal moroi for his social reputation.

I warily opened my door only to look at my best friend wearing a smile which always gave me the idea that she knows something I don't.

"Whaddup?" I mumble.

"Morning Rosie…"

"It's barely dawn in Rosie's time Liss. What are you doing here this early?"

"Well I wanted to inform you that Guests and Royal Morois from around the world our generation would be arriving today…YAY!"

"And?...Is that it? I'm happy for them." I gave my best impassive voice.

"Well I'm starting to get uber excited. Don't spoil my mood best friend."

"Kay, I won't. 'S long as you don't spoil my sleep." I mumble drowsily while plopping back to my bed.

I felt her tug my feet.

"Rose, don't make me spill cold water in your bed. I mean it."

"What?!" I said removing a pillow above my head.

"Well I'm actually part of the committee that would came up with the theme of the ball. So I need to be there at the gym to help everyone and guide them to what is planned."

"And I care because….?"

"First because you are the best friend of this lifetime and Second, I need someone to come with me. Christian thinks that it's dorky."

"For once, I must agree."

"C'mon…get up Rose." I felt pain tug from the bond and I looked up from the pillow I was clutching using what Adrian used to me a couple of nights ago.

"Ugh……..FINE!" I said getting up from the bed.

"Yay! Thanks."

"Don't mention it. And I mean DON'T…"

"As you wish."

We were sitting on a bench under a tree eating salad that we brought from the commons room

After finishing up with the gym's expected outcome. It was decided that it would be a dark, black and white, mystery, gothic theme with a spice of Renaissance coming from Lissa of course.

When Adrian sat beside me.

"Morning Sunshine." He said before kissing me in the cheek which brought warmness and redness in my face. Lissa beside me pointedly ignored as, fascinated by the lettuce in her fork.

"Hello." I replied adoringly.

"Hey Liss!" Someone said a few feet from our left, Christian coming over.

"Hey Chris!" Liss said cheerful to see him.

"Can I borrow you for a sec?"

"Sure. You don't mind Rose, right?" She asked me.

"Go on." I replied, I could see she was relieved to have Christian as an excuse to give as privacy. Whatever it was, I'm grateful.

"So how you doin?" I looked at him questioningly.

"What? I am interested to know, really." He said.

"Well I'm still breathing…thankfully." _Not for long._I reminded myself.

"Will this make it better?" He said as he affectionately wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for one of those breathless yet lively passionate kiss.

Until I heard the throat-clearing voice I've been dreading. _And man, was it a terrible timing or what? Too late now. _I said to myself.

I quickly pulled away from Adrian only to come face to face with my mother..in front of me…right now…while making out with Adrian…_GREAT_

We were stuck in a staring battle at my room.

After my mother gave a death glare at Adrian when she caught us, I gave a warning glance at Adrian and he had doubt in his eyes leaving me alone with Janine but I encouraged it back, he stole a glance at my mother, then I saw him shudder a little, and he quickly kissed my forehead before leaving me alone with my mother. I followed my mother to my room.

"What were you thinking Rose? I told you to keep distance from Lord Ivashkov." She said in a cold and exasperated voice.

"It's nothing permanent Mother, It's just a fling." I tried hard to control my anger and the over smart mouth Rose.

"Then I suggest that you end it now, before it gets to the queen and the whole Moroi Society."

"What's it to you now? Didn't you believe every rumor that got to you before?" I said bitterly.

I saw hurt pass from her eyes before she guarded them but I felt bad putting out our past issues, I guess she expected that everything will cool off for us because of the recent incident, she didn't expect her daughter to break another rule.

"Didn't you even learn from me?" She asked coldly but quietly.

"We are two different people, I make my own mistakes and you make your own."

"That doesn't give me any assurances Rose. Please stay away from Adrian. He's trouble."

"I can't guarantee that."

"Why? Tell me why then?" What could I tell her? That I somewhat kinda like Adrian? I enjoy every moment with Adrian?

She saw my hesitation and the answers from my eyes.

"Does he feel the same way then? Or are you another entertainment for the moment?" She said impassively before turning and went out of my room.

The minute the door closed I grabbed my pillow from beside me and started punching it.

I hate it when she gets the last words from our fights.

I hate it that I ruined the semi relationship we were trying to rebuild and most of all, I hate it that my mother might just be right.

What if Adrian doesn't feel the same way?

That question erased practically every good feeling I had with our moments together.

But what about when we were in the lake? When he gave me my bracelet? I looked at my jewelry box in my desk across from the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**i know..i know..and i'm sorry guys for being sooo lazy...i thought that this story would just disintegrate because i thought it was a bore(n_n)**

**but then i saw new comments...and i thought...i'll try to finish this and do my best for readers who still stay tune...**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU!!_ maraming salamat _guys!!**

**anyways...the deal...if i get more reviews, i don't care if its a positive or negative one,as long as i get at least 10 reviews a week after posting this^^**

**deal?!?**

**okkaayy...now..i hope someone would let me know if they are reading my little notes here,because this chapter is **

**DEDICATED to my reviewers!!! i'll state the names next chapter, these reviewers actually gave me hope that my story is still a floating ship..**

**LOL..**

**R&R**

**Lots n lots of love:)**

**me...who me?...yes me..of course me..**

**AudenPaige0.o**

**=]  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I was stacking all my unused textbooks then removing them from the floor when someone knocked.

"Open."

"Hey Rose." Lissa said warily.

"Hey.. You saw?"

"Yeah. I saw her talking with Alberta by the Guardian's Quarters. So I'm guessing you got the talk?"

I sighed.

"Sorry then. I brought something." I didn't even bother see her come in with something. She had a grocery bag in her hand.

"Adrian gave this to me for you about an hour ago. He said you might need it." I watched her took out 4 large cups of ice cream of different flavors, 5 giant bags of chips and a box of assorted chocolates. I looked up at Lissa, she met my gaze then she shrugged. She sat with me on the floor.

I slowly repeated my conversation with my mother in my head. What really is with Adrian and me?

I leaned back in my bed and started eating a chocolate flavored ice cream and fighting the tears it brought me, Adrian got this for me, he knew what I needed. But maybe he did this with every girl he got together with, he's practically swimming with money so every thing he did for me was not even a loss in his wallet.

I hate myself for letting my thoughts bring me lower than what I felt minutes ago. A single tear escaped from my eye, good thing Lissa wasn't able to catch it before I wiped it away.

It was early Friday morning when someone was knocking at my door like it was about to break it down. I sighed then got up, ready to open it. I haven't really got out much from my room, Lissa came here to bring me food mostly from Adrian. They know I don't want to face my mother again. Adrian gave me distance so as not to piss my mother to the max. He didn't even visit my dreams to give me privacy in my sleep. _Today is the ball._

I warily opened the door only to see my best friend bouncing in her shoes with a clothing bag on one hand and a bag on the other.

"C'mon Rose, let's get ready."

I just looked at her.

"What are you still doing? .Move"

I could feel her excitement seep through the bond and it's driving me to the edge.

"Lissa, hype down. Breathe. And did you even check the clock before deciding to barge here?"

"Well, maybe I was a little excited….?"

"A little…?" I raised an eyebrow and checked the clock with her, Sake! It's only 7 am.

"Early bird." She muttered before pushing me out of the way. "Okay Rose, my word is law for the day, you don't have the right to object and you are in the life and death situation to follow my orders." She said seriously in front of me.

"And what makes you think I would agree with those conditions?"

"Because I'm your best friend and even though I vowed to myself to never use compulsion on you, I would do WHATEVER-" She emphasized her point by widening her eyes "it takes for this to make this night a ball to remember."

"Who are you and what've you done to my best friend?" I asked shocked.

"Haha Rose Haha…funny." She said grabbing my arm.

"No…I get it."

"Get what?"

"You're on something right? Or worse-" I stopped her and made her face me "Lissa, please tell me you didn't over use your powers again!" I said panicking.

"Cry me a river Rose…No I didn't . Truth be told, I'm just worked up and excited for tonight. It's been long since there had been an exciting even as this. This past year, it's been boring banquets and dinners."

"Okay…okay.." I went to my bed where she laid out the clothing bag before Lissa slapped my hands away from the bag.

"What?!"

"No looking at the bag before ball time."

"Shucks Liss, when did you become no fun?"

"Whatever Rose." She said hanging the bag in the closet. I don't really care whether I see the dress or not, I just want to go through it for Adrian. I sighed. _Adrian._

"Now let's get out of here and get something to eat and take a walk."

"Hm-Kay." I said absentmindedly.

We were in the common's room this time, eating our breakfast when Christian sat across from us.

"Yow." He said then winked at Lissa before getting a fry from her plate.

"Hey Chris." Lissa replied blushing.

"My aunt says that the ball better be the best one yet for her to return here."

"Tasha's here?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, we met her Wednesday." Lissa shrugged.

I'm starting to think that this may just be a NIGHT TO REMEMBER. I laughed at my inside joke and nearly choke on a fry while Christian turned red holding back laughter while Lissa patted my back while glaring at Christian.

After a minutes of a mushy staring battle of Lissa and Christian I got up from our table.

"Gotta go before I throw up." I muttered.

"Uh-hm." Lissa replied absentmindedly.

While trudging my way back to my dorm I heard a familiar voice from my far right. _Tasha. _And she's not alone.

"Yeah, I've been busy, barely catching up today." Dimitri said.

I quickly hid behind the wall of the building near the bench where they were talking. I really am not interested in what ever move Tasha is now trying, I just can't help my curious and thirsty gossiping side. _Heheheh. I laughed inwardly._

"So, got any plans tonight?" I saw Dimitri mildly wince at this but Tasha was oblivious.

"I'm on guardian duty tonight at the ball."

"Oh…right, well I'll guess I'll see you later. I'm pulling you out of your work."

Dimitri shrugged. "No worries, it's nice seeing you again." They hugged lightly. And before they went on their separate ways, I quickly ran back to the place I was originally heading. I can't help but feeling sorry for Tasha, but seeing Dimitri again brought me back to my current dilemma.

I threw myself at my bed after running in my room while beating the life out of my pillow.

"Stupid!Stupid!" I screeched as low as quiet as possible. I finally broke down panting and my voice raspy. I decided that I would take a shower to cool myself off and clear my thoughts and mostly my emotions away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaah everyone! I'm back and as promised NEW CHAPTER!! *enters claps and hoots***

**I got 15 reviews! Thanks guys! and to show my deep appreciation--**

**READERS~thankyou! hug hug hug**

**thecoolestjohxD Killa-Rina-123 bonkerzrulez-**

**thanks for keeping up with me and continue reading this!! really appreciate the comments:)**

** Little Girlie Wolf adriansgirl98 Rose Melissa IvashkovMurfdizzle **

**LOL..i hope you guys appreciate this..thanks for keeping up with me:)**

**ryuzaki-will-live-on MissaRissa**

**you guys rock!! thanks for keeping my spirits up and i mostly dedicate this chapter to you. though i dedicate this to all my readers...thanks guys, all the same^^ wouldn't have done it without the support...**

**--well the thanking could go on, i hope though that you continue to r&r this story! more reviews please for the next chapter! and i hope i won't disappoint you with this one...anyways, newsbeak-i'll probably try Artemis Fowl in my next story, but it is still in my head..i'll update as soon as possible....**

**LOVE**

**AudenPaige0.o**

* * *

Chapter 7

After toweling myself off, I stared at myself in the mirror while still in my bathrobe. The red lines in my eyes are barely visible now, the make up would be able to cover it later. Walking back to my bed, I saw a folded paper by my door, it was slid under the door, I read it quickly.

_R._

_Can't wait for tonight. Sorry about what happened with your mom though. I'll look for you under the stars tonight._

_P.S. I didn't pick your gown and mask so we'll be two strangers in the dance floor._

_A._

_Good, it would be a fair game tonight._ After brushing my hair and worrying about tonight, someone knocked on my door again. Lissa. She went in with a middle aged moroi in tow.

"Hey Rose, this is Tess, she'll be preparing us for tonight. She'll do my hair first then you make up, then my make up then your hair. Fair enough? Okay." She nodded to herself.

After about three hours, my butt started to get numb and I kept on dozing of in my chair while Tess hurriedly moved back and forth between Lissa and me.

I suppose it was later than I figured. When Tess gave me heads up to stand, I glance at my alarm clock to realize that it was already 6:30 in the evening and the party was starting in an hour. When I finally opened my clothing bag, I gasped.

I hurriedly but gently slipped into my gown. Lissa squealed beside me bouncing.

"Rose, this dress is definitely made for you!"

I had to agree with that. I look stunning, while assessing my self in my full length mirror. The dress was bloody red inside topped with black lacy nettings giving the dress a dark and gothic but smokey hot look to who ever wears it. It was a tube which brought me down a bit because it concealed my cleavage but it showed my broad but sexy and tanned upper arms to my neck. It hugged my upper curves, making my chest puff out a little and showing my slim waistline but the weight of the dress dropped from the upper thigh. It was a shame to waste my make up with the mask. Tess gave my face a glowing effect, tinting a little pinking red hue in my cheeks and my lips, not exaggerating much and putting the right amount of eyeliner to emphasize my eyes which would be one of the clues to reveal me tonight with little glitters in beside my eyes. My hair looked equally perfect; it had light curls in the lower part.

I turned around to hug Lissa but was also stunned by my angelic bestfriend.

She was dressed in a sleeveless black dress tinted with blue when lights hit it. It reached puffing only below her knees like an angel prima ballerina. She was wearing a pair of elbow length black net gloves and her hair was pulled up on top, messy but sexy. Her makeup was almost identical to mine, light and emphasizing her eyes. Christian's gonna fall over in shock when he sees he's girlfriend_, wow, it like to take a picture of that._

"Woah". Was all I was able to said.

We stared at each other for a few more seconds before bursting out into a giggles and shrieks.

"I…told..you..Rose." Lissa said between giggles," This…is gonna…be a….night to remember!"

"Wohhoo! We're gonna burn the place down Liss!" I shrieked.

We left my room a little over 8, making a dramatic entrance as much as possible.

When we entered the gym doors, I felt my jaw drop. WOW.

I counted almost 10 chandeliers with a candle-like light. There were moving lights of white from somewhere and streamers are moving from the ceiling. Mimes were serving the guests instead of usual waiters, but all in all, the room was dark, giving out the mysterious effect and small tables were set up in the sides with candles. The guests were another thing; they were a wave of people in masks, like a masquerade festival. The boys were all in tuxes that looked like were from that movie we were assigned to see in Literature, Pride and Prejudice, while the ladies wore long and balloon dresses in different colors but most were black and white.

The guardians stood by the walls as always, they seem relax but Dhampirs could tell that they are more sensitive, eyes darting to places to check for anything out of place. I saw my mother by the elevated platform at front with other head guardians, talking to their earpieces checking statuses outside the gym, good thing too, she'll be busy all night long.

I did not spot Dimitri's familiar face in the rows of guardians,Hmm_..he must be on guard outside,_Knowing he can take anyone who enters within proximity.

"C'mon." Lissa said grabbing my hand steering me to a large table filled with pastries and cakes in odd shapes and colors but appetizing all the same.

When we got to the table, I did not let go of my bestfriends hand, afraid that we might get separated through the crowds, but I quickly scanned around to see if I recognize anyone. Like Adrian.

After minutes of spotting no one, I slumped and reached for the nearest pastry delight and gobbled it, Lissa raised an eyebrow.

"Seems like somethings-"

"Don't.," I interrupted her."He may be somewhere out here hooking up with a girl he found by the balcony while he was smoking." This sucks, I actually thought it would be fun.

I got pulled away from my thoughts when I saw a tall moroi boy approaching the table, then my hopes crumpled when I saw he was wearing a shiny black mask exposing nothing but a set of blue eyes, I should've known. He could smell Lissa within 5 mile radius, _Note to self, when in fight with Christian, punch his nose hard first._ That would give me more time with Lissa.

"Hey angel, mind to be my she-devil tonight?" Christian said while approaching Lissa handing her a white rose. Even with the mask, it was obvious that he was waggling his eyebrows.

Lissa slapped him on the arm before laughing and hugging him tight.

"Wow, you really are an angelic princes. I was dazed for a whole minute after seeing you before coming up." He said after letting go and kissing her lightly on the lips.

Christian had a dark prince charming tux complete with snow white angels wings on his back. Well it fit perfect for the outfit.

"My my, I should've known you would be dashing tonight, I would've brought my baseball bat to beat any girl who would pounce on you tonight." Lissa replied playfully.

I snorted at that._ Jeez, can it get cheesier?_

"Oh Liss, you brought evil step besty with you?!" I had to whack him hard on the head with that.

"Shut it or you're gonna end up using those wings to fly down after I kill you." I threatened.

"Rose!" Lissa warned.

"What?" I countered.

"C'mon, the room is screaming FUN FUN FUN Night while your slumming ."

"Sorry," I said after a while.

She watched me for a minute before putting her hand on my back, "He'll come you know."

Ha. I wish. " Yeah right…Uhmm, you go ahead with you BurntChicken over there, I'm gonna go have find a substitute for Adrian." I said in my most mischievous voice.

She pouted her lips for a while watching me closely before clearly sighing and decided to let me go.

"Meet you tomorrow!" I called back as I was detaching from them and into the crowd dancing to a pop beat music.

Coming out from the bathroom where I freshened up was when I was pulled by someone from the party to a dark corner room where the lights did not reach.


	8. Chapter 8

**First and foremost...SORRY...sorry sorry sorry sorry...is that enough..ol right..SOOOOOORRRY.. i'm really sorry guys.**

** I have been down with the illness called "Writer's block"..a pain i know. then i forgot about this and focused more on my studies, eventually forgetting this completely..i actually considered abandoning this. But my friends found my account and pushed me to continue this story after years of hiatus! SORRY again!. anyways, they told me that i should feel guilty for i was receiving many reviews and alerts and messages for me to continue.. so here i am! tnx to mostly uwe and zandy(aforementioned friends, also tin, abby and jom) so, i'm sorry if i messed up..and i would probably mess up again, FINALS is looming! i just woke up today and thought..i want to write! **

**and if you're wondering what has gotten me all smitten and distracted away from writing here..please please please, along with begging for your forgive ness, i am also begging for you guys to check out my blog (link in profile.. but just in case .com) for my writings which sidetracked me from here..i'm doing the best i can..i swear..check it out guys..follow me, comment on it..i don't care..really, just do notice it:) LOL**

**I'm gonna make it up to you guys!**

**and P.S. if you don't see me as often here, i think i'm gonna finish this story then try something like HP:)**

**please please please...READ. REVIEW. CHECK OUT MY BLOG.**

**Harsh or not..throw it at me, i need your reviews..desperately!**

**love**

**(as always)**

**AudenPaige0.o**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Hey!" I shouted at my abductor.

"Hey," replied a muffled voice, instead it was cheery and amused.

The stranger pushed me to the wall his hands on my waist.

"Let go of me!." I screamed, but the party was in full mode so it was like a whisper.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." The voice should've been familiar but I'm guessing that his mask covered his whole face, including the mouth. Then he let go of me. I should run, but there was something about this person that made me stay. It made me think of Adrian, I felt a thrill of joy.

"Uhm..Who are you and why did you grab me?" I practically shouted in his face after calming my nerves. _Maybe I'm wrong_, _he's probably not coming anyway._

"Uhh..I kinda wanted to dance with you." He gave a strained laugh," Sorry about that again, desperate times."

"Huh, desperate. But you did not answer my first question" In the darkness, I could tell that the masked stranger is tall with body bigger than mine.

"So, would you?" He asked playfully but there was a tone of hopeful in his voice. Ignoring my statement.

"Fine." I was kinda enjoying my escapade with this stranger, deep down, I could feel a connection or something from this stranger. _Man, I hope it's Adrian, or I'm sooo gonna break every breakable thing in him._

The DJ picked the time to play a slow song. While the masked man in front of me placed his hands on my waist and I placed mine in his chest. We swayed in the darkness for a while.

"As much as I like dancing in the dark with you, I wish we could dance in the light, for me to dance and watch your goddess-like face."

"Why don't you?" Pulling him into the party, the darkness is actually giving me the Hibbi-jeeves and creeps.

He stayed put, "Can't Beautiful...Cupid wouldn't want Psyche see him now, would he?"

"That's sick. Who are you talking about?" I asked annoyed with his mysteriousness macho façade.

"Oh."

"Oh? What Oh?" Annoyance building up in me.

"Nothing," He said quickly.

"You have that voice my teachers use with me."_ Hahaha. What would I do if this person turned out to be Stan. I'm gonna throw up all the food I've eaten for the past 3 weeks._

"Really now?" I could sense that he arched an eyebrow behind those mask. What I wouldn't give to rip it from his face.

"I'm getting tired of this!" I pushed him away, going back to the party.

"Wait Rose!" _He knows me? Now that's really unfair._

I continued trudging to the party annoyed with the jerk-person following me. I've had it with this sucky night. If I find out that it's really Adrian behind the mask, I'm gonna slap him so hard he'll forget his name.

I was standing in a dark corner after losing my abductor, I really did not want o leave him but I got annoyed with all this stuff, the party, the mysterious ambiance. I would've lived for this party a week ago, but not today, after Adrian, fight with my mom and freaks pulling me to creepy places. I shuddered.

I was scanning the crowd, begging to recognize someone besides Lissa and Christian who unsurprisingly disappeared. Then I saw poor Dimitri who was by the group of guardians.

Tasha was in front of him, then I saw my Mom approach Tasha and after a minute of talking and smiling, I saw Dimitri nod politely and accompany Tasha to the dance floor. I felt bad for Tasha since it was obvious to me that Dimitri was only doing her a favor by dancing with her, but I felt sorrier for Dimitri, having to deal with Tasha alone, his skills unhelpful with his battle.

I went out of the gym just to catch some fresh air, this party was getting into my nerves and I'm starting to doubt whether coming here was a good move or not.

"Hiya stranger." Said a voice a few feet away from me, leaning his side against the wall of the gym watching me. _Great, do I have like some sign above my head attracting strange psychos this evening?_

I lost my temper and went up to the stranger and pushed him back to the wall. I noticed that through the dim light from the entrance of the gym that he was wearing a glittered black mask covering the top part of his face, he was dashingly wearing a white sleeved shirt topped with a vest and black slacks, it made me think of a gorgeous man from Jane Austen's era we discussed in class.

"Okay creep, tell me what you want and get out of my face if you want to survive a dozen blows from a very annoyed Hathaway in front of you, and I'm telling you she won't show mercy." I hissed showing all my anger and annoyance; I'm so tired of this party. Part of me still sulked about the happenings of these past few days.

"Wait I-" He tried to protest putting his hands in front. I grabbed his shirt in front and pushed him more.

I cut "I changed my mind, just shut up…and-" That's when grabbed off his mask.

With the dim light, I saw his features…then I ran.

"Rose!" I heard him running after me and I ran faster through the woods to my dorm.

"Wait!.Just…Look…Let…me explain..-shit" I heard him getting closer, and when I turned to look back my progress, that's when he ran into me, sending us to the ground.

"I told you to wait for me." He said brushing strands of my hair from my face gently panting at the same time.

That's when I broke it.

"I can't." I heard my voice crack.

He hugged me tight and whispered in my hair "I missed you."

After a minute of feeling his comfort, I pushed him away and got up.

"Adrian, I'm sorry but..I..uhmm..you see.."I sighed and helped him up.

"What? Say it." He pushed.

I shook my head and muttered "Forget it."

He looked at me for a minute and sighed."Do you want to go back to the party?"

I thought for a second and then shook my head again. "No, but go ahead, I'm just gonna go back to my room and shower and sleep."

He grabbed my arm, entwined it with his, and started walking to my dorm. I was shocked but I hid my smile, I was glad that he chose to be with me instead.

After running in the corridor of the dorm building when the guardian turned her back to grab more coffee, we got to my room.

Adrian then got a back pack from the corner of my room and put it on my bed.

"What's with that?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking that-"He paused and put his index under his chin, then seeing I did not get it, he blushed and turned his head away from me before continuing "maybe, you won't mind spending the night with me in my room instead?" He gushed out quickly.

My heart leaped and I felt a thrill of excitement…But that after a millisecond, my heart sank, I heard my mother's words echoing in my head, playing and rewinding.

I stood there staring at the wall in front of me, and when Adrian realized that I was out of it, he grabbed my shoulders facing me towards him.

"Rose? I swear I did not imply anything. I just…well I missed you and I wanted to spend more time with you." He said almost pleadingly, but I remained silent with a blank face. Thoughts were running through my head.

_Oh my god, my mother was right. I'm just another one of his bloodwhores._ I grimaced at my thought.

Adrian saw me wince. "Look I'm sorry, really Rose. If you don't want to, then we won't. I wasn't pushing you or anything."

"It's okay." I said after a minute. "It was just…Sorry I blacked out there..I guess my mind just got tired of the party and.." I shook my head.

"It's fine." He assured, he then dropped the subject and sat down my bed, grabbing me with him.

"Rose, if there's anything on your mind, though it looks I'm don't damn care anything about the world, I care you know? It's you so my attention projects to you."

I smiled and patted his cheeks "Thanks" I said gently.

The following weeks were a blur to me. A chaos of lessons and times spent hiding from my mother for a few days as well as avoiding Adrian as much as possible after the ball.

I sat beside Lissa in a bench after lunch. We both sat in a comfortable silence, after a few minutes Christian joined us.

"Hey Liss." Kissing her cheek, "Oh my god, is that you Rose? Surely I my eyes must be playing games with me."

"Hello to you too asshole. What did the world do wrong to deserve your face shown this century?" Rolling my eyes.

"Play nice."Lissa sighed.

Before I could even retorted, someone dropped by my side. Sigh. _Adrian._

"So, the Goddess finally thinks we're worthy for her presence." He said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm playfully.

"Can I borrow you for a minute or so Rose? Please? Please?" He pleaded. What the heck.

"Sure." I nodded.

After walking for a few minutes, we came to a stop on the bay of the lake. We watched the calm surface for a minute or two before he broke the growing awkward silence.

"Okey, so I'm sure it's not my extremely hot face and bod," I managed to crack a smile at this, "So what did I mess up?" I sighed.

I turned to him but did not go anywhere as to touch him.

"I swear, nothing's wrong," he raised an eyebrow at this," It's just that…Adrian, I really don't know what's wrong. I'm getting sappy, aren't I? " I smiled a little. Then I jumped.

So I pushed him and kissed him hard. His seemed hesitant at first but then after a few seconds he got into the kiss.

I just found a new strategy. Playing it his way.

We then spent the whole day making out and catching up by the lake. I could tell that he know I was much more reserved than I originally was, but he did not comment further.

It was two blissful weeks later with Adrian that the inevitable happened. The Queen was coming to the school.

For Adrian.

For me.

To be brutally murdered.

By her.

With her bare hands.

Great.

"You didn't!" he said laughing while shaking his head.

"You should have seen Stan's face!" I shouted laughing with him.

We were in my bed back in my room while I was recounting my antics during class today. He then grabbed my hand from my tummy and started tracing shapes in my palm. I snuggled closer to him radiating from him.

"Want to hear your aura for today?" He said cheekily.

"If you must. Be my guest big guy." I replied with a smile while my eyes were close.

"Uhmh..It seems like you are radiating yellow little Dhampir…Are you sure you aren't getting soft on me?" I swatted his chest.

"And based on your palm," I raised an eyebrow but did not comment," there is this one hot royal moroi in your room waiting for you to kiss him senseless." He said innocently.

I sat up from my bed and looked around room pointedly ignoring him.

"Nope, no HOT, royal moroi around…too bad though."

He tackled me and we ended up as a mess in the floor.

"Seriously though Rose, why are the edges of your aura darkish?" He said seriously after we stopped laughing.

I settled in his chest. "Nothing" Burying my head in his chest.

"This is about her right?" He said softly after a minute.

"Who 'her'? I swear Adrian, I'm straight." I tried to duck the question playfully.

He sighed and ran his hand through my hair.

"No silly, I know that you know babe that this her is my dear sweet auntie…the Queen." He said bracingly.

"Are you afraid?" I said.

"Nope, I'm afraid for you though. I don't know if she knows, but knowing her, she would probably by now. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? It's no biggie." I shrugged.

"Then you won't mind coming with me to the banquet in honor of her?"

"Oh No-freaking-way Adrian!" I shouted. He laughed.

"You should've seen your face Rose!" More snickers. He cupped my face gently and kisses my forehead. "But not to worry, I was only playing with you." I whacked him in the head with a pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

**See i'm starting a new leaf! i updated again! and within a week too:) **

**Hiya Guys! I'll be posting a soundtrack for this story..and i hope you would listen to all the songs which inspired me for this story! and i'm also working on a new story..i'll be posting it soon..but right now, i'm racking my brains out for ideas in this story and trying to finish this while dodging a writer's block..HELP ME! so KEEP READING and REVIEWING you guys! my work lays upon your powerful hands..so click the little review button down there..pretty pretty pretty please(n_n) with the colorful and sparkly icing on top? LOL**

**and never fail to check out my online writings...i hope you review them also..it makes me feel much better and helps avoid the block:) please please please. check it out in**

**.com - yep..my all pride and glory..my baby...- .com -now there it is again - .com -okay..so that's the last**

** time..just wanted you too make sure...please please please...check it out though..comment and follow- i'll love you forever no matter what (now wouldn't that make you feel better? knowing someone across the coast love's you:))**

**if you're wondering why this is a long note...well i'm making up for the months i've missed...THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! and again..SO SO SO SORRRRRYYY!  
**

**KEEP UP THE R&R!**

**love**

**AudenPaige0.o**

**.com -don't forget! a peek or two won't hurt..i promiseXD**

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

On the day the Queen was supposed to show up, Lissa briefed me in her room for the umpteenth time of all the things I should not do while Christian lay on her bed smirking.

"So I repeat-" She started again in front of me.

"Yeah yeah, don't call her Queen Bitch." I cut her off.

"Even when-"

"She calls you a shame to your name. Liss, I get it I get it! Geez. After hours and days of lecturing, you would've thought something was planted in here by now." Pointing to my head exasperatedly.

"Assuming there is a place there where something could be planted." The twerp snorted from the bed. I grabbed one of Lissa's books by her desk and threw it at him, one of the thick books I might add.

Lissa sighed. "Will you two just please take this seriously"

"No." We both said at the same time.

Lissa dejectedly shook her head slowly from the floor where she slid down by the bed.

"I worry about you guys sometimes. I'm afraid I might wake up one day with you two both dead by my bed. " Then she gazed a deadly glare, that was a rare thing for her to do, which makes it more scarier "Murdered not by each other though. Consider it a fair warning you two, I might get Adrian to help me too."

"No waaaay….He loves me too much." I answered back. Realizing at the same time what I said, I forced a chuckle to lighten the mood, because now they were both staring at me. _Not good._

After making up a lame excuse to the couple just to get away from their questioning gazes, I went back to my dorm. The Queen was due to arrive later that day, all with her high and mighty glory. Note the dripping sarcasm there.

But before I could reach my destination, I was blocked with two men in guardian uniforms.

I knew from their faces that I didn't have a choice but to go with them. I wish I wasn't this perceptive for once. Because somehow, I have a strong hunch as to whether who would want to see me right this moment. And I won't like it.

They led me to a small office in the Administration building. On the way there, I saw Dimitri walking out. He raised an eyebrow to the two guys I was with. I shrugged and his face darkened realizing something he didn't like.

I went into the office without the men and came face to face with the Queen herself.

With all her mighty

Royal

Bitchness.

Rather than a formal greeting or anything as to what might indicate respect, I nodded to her and without waiting for an invitation, sat down in the chair in front of the desk she was at.

She glared at me. No surprise there.

"Miss Hathaway, I believe we have some matters to discuss regarding my favorite nephew." She said this without any indication of emotion

I decided to give her the best Hathaway bitchness I could muster up.

"Oh your Higness, no need for the formalities, Miss Hathaway is my mom. Call me Rose." I sneered.

She glared at me again.

"As I was saying, Miss Hathaway, my nephew, he may not be the smartest man when it comes to picking girls, but I'm sure you know that he is the best catch there is." I flinched.

"So I suggest that you step away from his future and refrain from sabotaging it with your..uh..offers." She seemed to find the appropriate word while sizing me up and down.

"Offers? Look here Your Highness" Spatting the word all the while sitting up," I didn't do anything to your nephew, Okay? If you find it so inappropriate for me to mingle with someone as high as him as you say, you could take away all your threats that you have prepared. Because you know what Queenie? As long as he wants me to stay, I'll stay."

She flinched. But she regained her composure within seconds and smirked evilly.

Her final blow comes.

"So you the rumors are true then I take it? You, Miss Hathaway think that you are worthy enough to get close to my nephew, let alone fall for him?" She snorted.

"I have you know, he treats women like you like those cigarettes he smokes. He takes a long drag at them then throwing them and stomping it, before you know it, he's got another one between his fingers."

That was a low blow. I was going to protest but she wasn't taking anything. She held up her hand, silencing me.

"And as for the threats? Don't worry, no harm will be done to you or your friends. I wonder though If he could ever forgive you if he finds out that he would be disinherited if these business continues."

With that statement, I paled.

I know Adrian. I know him. Being born and raised swimming with money, It would totally break him if he wouldn't be able to continue with his luxurious lifestyle. And who knew how he would also react when he would be shunned away by his own family.

Thanks a lot Rose. That was a decade worth of Karma.

I stood up without a second glance and left. The guardians did not stop me,

I wouldn't forgive myself for letting her win this round. Ever. But the worst part, If I ever put that burden to Adrian, I would never ever in a million lifetimes forgive myself if I do that to him.

_Being good is hard! You better be paying attention Karma of the deeds I plan on doing. You owe me. Big time._

I wanted to hit something. Anything. That was why I found myself running to the gym doors.

The first thing I did upon entering the gym, was to punch the nearest dummy I could reach my hands to…and beat the crap out of her...I mean it.

After a few more good punches; or more like a round of full out kick boxing, take note, literally KICK plus boxing.

I kneeled in front of the dummy as I uncurled my fists slowly feeling the numbness wear of, taken over by an excruciating pain. I groaned and wanted to much more for the justice my hands should get, but I thought better of it. I instead encircled my arms in my bent knees in front of me and stared at my now defeated dummy.

That is until I heard a distinct throat clearing. _Great. _

I didn't bother turning my head.

I somehow knew that he had been here in the gym all throughout my breakdown, maybe even longer.

I heard him sigh and put down something, probably one of his silly cowboy books. _Again. _This guy could not get any lamer, _be thankful Dude that I respect and like you too much._

He walked in front of me and kneeled down and peered at me.

"I don't know what the dummy did to deserve your wrath, but I think you owe it at least an explanation why you beat the lights out of it." He said with a ghost of a soft smile yet his face showing concern.

"I owe the dummy, not you…dummy." I muttered the last part lowly.

He raised an eyebrow and stared at me, as if scanning my soul for any indication of an upcoming explanation.

I sighed, I could never hide anything from Dimitri. As much as I try to get him out of my system, he still has something over me.

"The Queen wanted to see me today." He raised an eyebrow at this, but knowing fully where this was heading he sat back down in front of me and shook his head.

"No comment, huh?" I laughed cynically.

I stared at the floor for a long moment before raising my eyes and glancing at him. After breathing in.

"I just wish that everyone would just shut the hell up and let me enjoy my life…For once! Ugh." I punched the floor this time. _Wrong idea I tell you._

"You do know what we we're tasked to do the moment we are born right?" He said wisely. "We are constantly reminded Rose that we could never have a normal life for our own. We live to protect others."

I could tell he had more to tell me but I raised my hand to cut him off.

"I know I know….sheeesshh…I just didn't expect this to be so complicated. Life was easier when I was 11 and all I lived for was becoming the best guardian." I muttered.

"It's like, now, life is giving me tempting things I never knew I could ever had." I sprawled in the floor.

I turned to him.

"Had you ever felt like this before?" I said softly. He didn't answer for a few seconds, I thought that he didn't hear me, then he turned to me and said

"Sometimes." He said solemnly.

"At times I can ignore those urges…But most of the time, I wonder if I would ever be truly happy with how things are."

_Okay. So that was deep. It was vague and really…SO I didn't get anything...but it was deeeep._

I nodded. I really had no idea what to say.

He chuckled, somehow knowing that I didn't know anything. I opened my mouth ready to ask him to explain further, but he raised his hand and stood up readying to leave.

"Hey Dimitri!" He turned to where I was, still on the floor and put on a questioning face.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him. He shrugged then smiled back. And walked away. _Awww…I didn't even get an 'Anytime Rose'.Sucks._

I flopped down again in the floor wondering what the hell I was now going to do with my life.

_Sucks to be you Rose._

_Yeah. Don't I know it._


	10. Chapter 10

**READ!**

**This is a newly revised and tweaked on chapter!...**

**I first thought that I haven't uploaded this chapter, so the file stored in my computer was revised and tweaked, but when I logged in, I saw that I already uploaded it...but i made chap11 and it may not go along with the previous chapter 10..so here..the revised one..**

**Keep reading and reviewing..and let me know what you think of the story so far!...thanks!**

**check out my other stories also...and the sites in my profile about my outised fanfiction writing...much thanks!**

**keep the alerts you guys!**

**muchmuchmuchloveadubdub  
**

**AudenPaige0.o**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I didn't bother staying away from Adrian after that meeting with Queen B. I instead enjoyed every moment I get to spend time with him.

_In your face Queenie._

As hard as I try not to admit it, we're getting pretty close and comfy with each other. We spend after classes a lot, seeing as he has only trainings with Lissa when Christian feels like sharing with him- and I tell you, that is not a common thing. Maybe once in a blue moon though.

We we're in his room in the guest quarters. No we weren't doing anything sinful. Just hanging out, talking and eating in between cuddles.

When a piece of paper caught my eye. It was addressed to Adrian, it was placed on top of the small table in the corner of the room.

I stood up and raised it, "Can I?" I puppy dogged eyes him. It's not that I was a gossip, I just wanted to read the letter, _I was curious okay_, it was one of those business letters that seemed to have the ambiance of 'we want you to take us seriously' letters.

But in truth, I just wanted to know if his grandmother started threatening him his inheritance.

He shrugged but looked worried. _Not good._

I started reading the letter.

_Dear Adrian,_

_I and your father want to know how you are doing. If you could please contact us much more often rather than your once a month calls._

_We would also like you to keep your guards up, give us a ring if you need more guardians. The Royal morois are all worried about Dashkov's recent breakout, now; the royals are in possible danger. So please stay safe._

_It is also theorized that Victor is also behind the recent Strigoi increase in population, so stay in the academy as much as possible and avoid going outside alone. I repeat, be careful Adrian, please._

_Sending both my and your father's love,_

_Mom_

I was in shock. So there were many reported Strigoi? Are they catastrophes everywhere?

And Victor was behind all of it.

Adrian stood beside me and after taking the letter from my hands, he hugged me.

"Don't worry Rose. It's just a theory. No one really knows if he's behind everything." He assured me.

"It's not just that Adrian," I internally cringed at my weak voice, "Though it is something we should be concerned about. I am more worried about how much Lissa would take the threat."

My imagination continued buzzing scenes where we get ambushed and I could not protect Lissa.

"Adrian, can't you see? Maybe he's trying to build an army to get revenge and continue whatever diabolical plan he had in mind." My voice was raising an octave now.

He quickly got a hold of the back of my neck and forced my head to rest in the crook of his neck. He shushed me and rubbed my back.

"You're just being paranoid. Take deep breaths and try and collect your thoughts." I started panicking.

"Okay not good, clear your thoughts rather." He chuckled at his mistake and my chagrin. I punched his shoulder lightly.

"Now how am I going to explain to my mother my hundred bruises? Hm?" He asked.

"I dunno, tell her that your girlfriend is too wild and adventurous for you" I shrugged. He guffawed. I hit him again, harder this time.

"I swear, you're waaaay stronger than me sometimes. I better double my workout to keep up with my buff girlfriend."

"Oh who said anything about girlfriend after those last words?" I move away from him and put my hand in my hips.

"Okay. Fine, you're not that manly. Now can I cuddle you again?" He plead with me again, triumph in his eyes.

I sighed and snuggled closer to him.

He thought he pushed my thoughts away from Victor with our playful banter. I tried hard not to let my panic out and got him worried about me again. He does not need to share my burden after all.

The Queen left after three days then. I stayed away from every banquet and distanced myself from Adrian when we were in public but not without me practically threatening him, he said that I drive him mad when he's with me, but not being able to kiss me. I snorted at that. That boy got hit hard.

Wait, Rose! Don't let your thoughts get strayed that close.

After a week, a letter arrived for Lissa. It was from the Queen herself, it was a suggestion for Lissa to apply on one of the elite colleges near the Royal Court. That way, she could get the education she needs, at the same time, she would be near the Queen, where she could get influenced by the Queen Bitch herself. _As if. And I'm the one they refer to as the bad influence?_

"Will Christian be coming with you?"

"Nope. The Queen only enlisted that I should only bring two companions. He's a little put off though that you get to come while he can't." She chuckled to herself while continuing packing carefully her stuff.

"Oh, poor guy." I said, not feeling sorry at all. Lissa looked at me sharply.

"What?" I asked her. "I said my part, doesn't mean I have to feel the essence of it too." I shrugged. She threw a pillow at me and I laughed.

Lissa was packing for a two-day visit in the Court. We were gonna visit the campus we will be staying at for four years after a few more months. She said that she just wanted to survey the area and feel if she belonged there or not. I think that she secretly wants to be there, she is just hesitant though if she should not make decisions drastically.

When the day came for us to leave, accompanying us was Dimitri of course. We were walking to the schools plane when two guys were already standing by the door.

"Thought you'd never come little dhampir." Adrian smirked at me. I smiled awed that he would be accompanying us.

_Don't squeal Rose. Get a hold of yourself._

"How did you—Wait, you know what, never mind, I don't want to hear it." I said and passed by him while he followed suit and sat in one of the comfortable chairs.

"It's simple really.." He started to explain.

"No, really, I don't want to hear how much you bribed God knows who for this." I smiled and pecked him in the lips.

Dimitri eyed them warily though.

"We need to get more guardians if both of you would be accompanying us." He said stiffly

"Got that covered dude." Adrian dismissed with a wave. Alberta along with Stan and two more guardians entered the plane.

"You should have seen that guy's face when he found out I could come while he can't. Practically got down on his knees to beg for my forgiveness and all that crap so that he could come." He said pointing at Christian, all the while shaking his head and tsk-ing.

"Hey! I heard that!"Fire-guysaid from the front contentedly seated with Lissa now that he could come.

"And I was not begging asshole! Not even close!" He continued while both Adrian and I laugh at him.

Lissa was patting Christian's back while he was turned around giving Adrian and me death glares-she was holding back chuckles herself.

"All right everyone, put on your seatbelts, we're about to take-off in just a few moments." Everyone complied with Albert.

Then we were off.


	11. Chapter 11

**First things first..along with this chapter, I revised the chapter before (chapter 10) so check it out..I might have tweaked some things..and sorry for the long UD..I was stuck in a tight sched in school and all..but it's SUMMER here so expect regular updates...I'm wrapping up this story in a couple more chapters or so...but keep Reading and Reviewing readers...MORE TO COME..**

**I promise that I would be much more active in the following days...  
**

**also, read my other stories:))) and the site in my profile, my outside fanfiction writings..please please please...criticisms are greatly appreciated, may it be negative or positive ones...**

**keep the reviews, reads and alerts guys!**

**peace out!**

**lovelovelove**

**AudenPaige0.o**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I slept in Adrian's shoulder most of the 6 hour flight. It was really uneventful, well except for Stan practically murdering Adrian for constantly tapping his shoulder and throwing peanuts at him- see, he was sitting in front of us. Note: keep Adrian entertained during long flights, unless he has a death wish.

The minute we got out of the plane, we directly made a beeline for the campus. It was early in the evening when we arrived in the campus so we started the tour since we scheduled the tour guides a night tour.

I had to keep on holding tightly to Adrian since he was acting like a 5 year old on a toy store, pointing here and there, all the while awing at the sites in front of him.

_Really? Can you believe this guy? Maybe this was the effect of all your life being sheltered and home-schooled. poor guy._

Christian also never let go of Lissa's hand. Maybe he's wary about leaving Lissa all alone in this big place. Maybe he'd eventually decide to follow her here.

I caught up with Liss.

"Hey, by the way, what are you planning on taking up in this place?" I asked looking around.

"Uhm..I'm still not sure..but I'm sure it would be along the lines of Diplomacy, International Relations, Politics or Economics." She said lightly while shrugging.

"Ooh…big words Liss..You're hurting my brain here." I said nudging her.

She laughed and pinched me.

"You know I need those things. You're just gonna have to deal with." She stuck her tongue out at me. "So, I know you're gonna have to take the same classes as mine. But since your whiny brain won't be able to take my major, what major would you be in?" She asked me.

"I would have said your major as well, but from what you said before…When hell freezes over Liss. So I'm probably gonna choose along the lines of Sociology, Psychology or uhmm…dunno."

"Wow, who knew you know those big words Rose!" she said while mock clapping at me.

I shoved her playfully and laughed along with her.

"Ooh, our girlfriends playing it rough. So hot. I don't mind if you make out with her right here right now cousin." Adrian said winking at Lissa and me while he and Christian approached us.

"Eeuwww.." Lissa and I said at the same time.

"Pervert." Christian muttered, taking Lissa away from me while shaking his head.

"Well you're my pervert." I said, while taking Adrian's hand. Then thought better of it, hit the back of his head.

"And who said anything about being your girlfriend?" I walked in front of him, while I turned back and raised an eyebrow.

"Heyy! You're not like breaking up with me or something right?" He asked worriedly.

I walked faster, away from him…after a few seconds, I turned back.

"I'll think about it." I said while smirking at him.

"That's my girl!" He said catching up with me.

"Seriously Adrian, you're way to possessive." I said chuckling then moving away from his hand.

"Sorry Babe….Shoot." I punched him.

"Okay, okay…I'll stop…ROSE."

We then headed to the hotel we were staying at. All the girls were forced to share one room, so as to 'protect' us way better , they said, while all the boys were to stay with Stan and Dimitri: I heard Adrian groan the loudest.

Even though Alberta kept on shushing me and Lissa's girl talk-time, it has been a long time since any sleepover between us has occurred, I could tell that she was taking our childish antics lightly.

When we woke up, we were still not due back to the Academy in a few hours or so, so we spent the whole day locked up in the hotel because we could not afford get into any trouble while we were away.

We only went out for lunch in the city.

No one wanted to stay locked up in the hotel for lunch, so we outvoted Stan in staying in the hotel and ordering room service. _Yeah right_

Adrian and I were fighting for the last scoop of chocolate ice cream. We were in a small café near the University. We specifically chose this small café so as not to attract many stares, but all the while, when we entered we received some stares here or there from the small number of people in the small café.

Our group was the noisiest because of Christian and Adrian's bickering, Lissa and mine's constantly whispers and giggling, Alberta's complaints because of the open café, Dimitri shushing everyone up once in a while, and Stan banging everything he could get his hands on because of the previous unanimous notion against him back in the hotel.

While we walked back to the hotel after our meal, Dimitri and I got the time to talk with each other after months of not being left alone. Though we didn't get to spend time with each other after our trainings got postponed.

"Seems like you two are getting along well," He nodded towards Adrian.

"Well I still have the will power to resist wringing his neck…so..seems like it." I said shrugging, he gave me a small chuckle.

After a moment of silence and being behind from almost everyone, we looked at each other.

"It hasn't been easy you now." He said after a moment.

"What hasn't?"

"This." He took a deep breath. He clenched his fist for a moment, and then unclenched it eventually. "I always thought that the uneasy feeling would ease in time. But you know what?" He evenly asked me.

"What are you actually getting into?" I asked, confused.

He took a really deep breath by then.

"The first time you told me about you and Adrian, it was like my world suddenly paused for a moment. I wanted to talk you into some sense. You know, up to now, I still get moments of doubt, that any moment, he might turn away and leave you. And you would end up broken." He said this in a small but steady voice. I couldn't look at him.

But when I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, I saw that he was looking up the stars in the sky, his face serious and pained.

"But with what's going on between Adrian and me, it's just uhmm…-" I started.

"Don't give me that Rose. You and I both know, hmm..come to think about it, ask everyone, they would probably know that this is much more than what you two refer to as "fling things"". He stated.

"Coming from someone foreign and Russian guy, the word fling doesn't suit you that much." I tried to lighten the mood.

He didn't even crack a ghost smile.

"You know, I always thought that you were the one boss." I said in a low tone.

"I looked up to you from the very beginning. And when you regard me as just your student, nothing more, I always feel scared and vulnerable because that's the time I feel like turning my back from this world…our world." Shock showed in his face when he glanced at me.

"But every time, I get ashamed of myself." I concluded.

" But you would rather be with that guy? Being one of his lowly dhampirs at his feet? In his beck and call?" He said angrily.

"You have no right to criticize me with the choices I have made these past few weeks okay?" I barked out at him.

"Because you know what? This, what I'm feeling right now for him, yeah? Remember this, I offered them first to you. Not him, not anyone…but to you." I retorted back.

"You just had to be this guy who do the right thing every time, but don't blame him just because you let your choices pass...just because you let me pass." I took a deep breath.

"And please, don't flatter yourself when you thought that you were the first one to say those things to me, being his 'little dhampir' and all. I heard it all from the great Janine Hathaway."

"But just remember one thing Dimitri: You were the one who turned his back, so don't blame him when he was the one that caught me when I fell." I ran away from him.

I ran forward. I outrun our group who were casually strolling the street in the ebbs on twilight. I didn't want anyone to see the small tears in the brims of my eye. They probably noticed my sour behavior and knew better than to ask about it. Except for '_drum roll please' of course. Adrian._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! I was supposed to put this up earlier, but I follow a strict rule of making at least 2 draft chapters in my comp before putting the next one..so yeah..here it is..thank you for the encouraging reviews! shout out for those who have stayed by the side of this story! Thank you thank you! soooo much! for the readers and reviewers who seems to make me try harder for a better chapter! thank you! I hope that you'll never get tired of this story:)**

**Next time, I'm gonna give a shout out for those loyal readers and reviewers (sorry, i'm in a rush right now..lol) and the unlimited alerts..you make my days guys!**

**check out my profile for other stories and outside blogs..**

**and also, in the bottom of this story, I'm gonna answer all your questions...so next time, feel free to ask, and I'll try to answer them without revealing the mysteries and surprises of this story..feel free to ask..may it be about this story or personal questions..**

**I am also really sorry for neglecting you guys:( my readers and reviewers. For the inconsistent updates and the reviews I didn't reply to:( Wish that I was a better writer for you...Sorry again guys:(  
**

**love**

**AudenPaige0.o**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Rose…Rose!...ROSE!...Wait up!"

I heard the calls and yells after me coming from Adrian and Lissa, mostly from the former, but I did not dare turn back and let them see my face.

After getting back to our room, I grabbed my bag and proceeded to the rooftop where our plane was waiting for us. After getting on my sit, everyone else was probably in their rooms grabbing their things as of the moment, I quickly told the people in the plane not to let anyone disturb me and then proceeded to pretend to fall asleep.

I think that I really fall asleep, because when I opened my eyes, I was in a tropical beach, the hot sand in my toes and the sun feeding its rays in my skin. I then heard the very voice I dreaded the most.

" Feels good huh?" I felt him sit beside me since my face was facing the sun with closed eyes.

"You know what Adrian?" I started.

"Hmm…?"

"I have always wondered why since we began seeing each other, you never once tried to invade my dreams." I smiled, finally looking up at him.

"I'm proud of you big guy…finally resisted the urge to see me half naked." Then I glanced down at my costume: bikini top with short denim shorts.

"Well, at least for a moment back there, you resisted." I smiled cheekily at him then nudged him playfully. He wasn't buying it. But still collected his thoughts to answer me.

"I thought you already realized it…but" He smiled haughtily.

"Can I be cheesy? " He lightly asked.

"Feel free to do so…But, just this once." I warned him.

"Okay…I've heard this quote millions of times already. But, you see, when you get this feeling, whatever this feeling residing within this," he pointed at his chest, "you would not fall asleep that easily, because for the first time, in a really, really long time, reality is starting to feel brighter and nicer than your dreams could ever imagine." His cheeks were tinged with just a hint of red in them.

My heart stopped for a moment. I waited for him to get to the punchline. But after a moment of seeing his clear, steady and serious face-

I smacked the back of my hand in his chest.

"Cheesy much dude?" I told him.

"Hey, I was permitted to be so." We both let out peals of laughter. But he suddenly stopped and stared at me.

He stroked my hair away from my face.

"What's going on Rose?" He looked at me right in the eye, now both of his hands are steadily but gently holding my face in front of his.

"It's nothing, really." I shrugged.

"Nothing is usually something you know." He replied frankly, stroking his thumbs in my cheeks.

"It's a nothing-nothing you know." I replied evenly.

"Rose..." He started after a moment while he took my hand in his. I quickly pulled it back and regarded his face. I turned my eyes back to the glittering ocean then sighed.

"Adrian, what do you call this?" I cast my eyes down.

"This? Which? The dream? The ocean?" He looked taken aback by my question.

I then took his hand in mine."This-this." I said solemnly. His eyes widened at the sight of our comfortably joined hands. He then gently took our joined hands in front of his face, and then ever so lightly kissed the back of my hand.

I wanted to pull my hand away from his gentle lips. The way he kissed it ever so lightly and sincerely touched a certain part in me that I never knew I could feel in my life. But while I was having an internal turmoil of thoughts of fear and affection, I never had once the will power to pull that hand away from the warmth he was giving to me.

"I just put everything out, well as much us you let me though." He said softly behind my hand.

My mind suddenly flashed back to the arguments my mother and I had. The things that Dimitri shouted at me. And Adrian. The Adrian I came to know.

"Adrian." I reached out to his chin and made him face me evenly in the eyes.

"Hmm..?" He said not once looking away.

"Tell me one thing. If you had the say to where 'this' should be, you know, when you get to decide what state should we be in, where are we exactly?" I said warily.

I readied my heart for whatever his answer would be.

"I would say…no wait, I would be more than ready to show you how much I…care for you. I care for you so much you know." He said in a dear tone.

I looked at him for a moment. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes once again. Those were not the words I wanted to hear, though they were somewhat along the lines, they were still not the same.

I took a deep breath. All my life I have been labeled as brave, thoughtless, but nonetheless brave. This was not the time to let down what I have known to be. This is one of those leaps that would be hard to take. It takes just one try, no backing out. Am I really willing to take it?

_Yes. I'm Rose Hathaway. Come what may._

"My greatest fear since I was small was being separated from my best friend. I would do anything just to stay by her side." I started. I was looking out in the sea. I don't think I wouldn't be able to look at him in the eye.

"But you know, up to now, that hasn't change. " He just nodded at this. I can't decipher the emotion of whatever his face shows.

"The only difference is that,now though, something is giving that fear a run for its money." I smiled silently. "Something is trying to catch up with that."

_This is it._

"Now..." I took a deep breath" Now...I'm also afraid of one day, you would wake up and get bored and tired of me."_ Did my voice just crack there?_

He was shocked about my last statement and was about to protest when I held up my hand for a moment to let me continue my ramblings.

_Adrian, listen carefully because is the only time I could muster up all my courage and say this. I might never get the chance._ I kept on pleading in the back of my head._  
_

I continued on. "That you would run-off with some other dhampir and leave like you did with the million others." _I was sure that my voice was getting shakier and shakier._

"And that this hand…" I lifted our still joined hands."This hand…would never get to hold this hand ever again." Referring to his hand I was holding on tightly.

We were silent for a moment. I was afraid to look at him. I could feel him digesting everything I have said.

"Silly right?" I said lightly after a moment of his silence. I loosened my grip just a bit, I got the feeling that he might want to get up and get away from me, I don't want him to think I'm too clingy or something.

But he held my hand tighter. I wanted to cry.

He still didn't look my way after that. But just as I was about to get up and run away from him, he suddenly took my shoulders tightly and looked at me right in the eye.

"Stay with me…please." His eyes were begging me to do so, his voice was shaky with emotion.

I pried his hands from shoulder, my cheeks were now wet with the tears running down.

"You think I'm gonna stay here and watch you pass from damphir to damphir? Wait for you to pick me next? To be you're part time whore part time amusement but fulltime friend and companion?" I let go of his hands violently.

He suddenly grabbed me and hugged me to his chest. I struggled, but he held on tightly, never letting me go. He rocked us back and forth, shushing my tears.

"I hate you…I hate you" I kept on mumbling in his chest. "You did this to me. You made me so vulnerable."

After I calmed down a bit. I felt him heave a deep breath and he pulled me away and looked at me right in the eye.

"Never would I think of you as any lower than me Rose. Never. You, this.." He indicated my whole "…this gift of you, I would never be able to solve the mystery of why destiny gave you to me. You are too good for me. You would always be unreachable you know."

He stroked my cheeks, wiping the stains there, but never did his eyes leave mine.

"Life has yet to give me any reason that would make love you any less, if possible, your quirks make me less worthy of you. From the very first time, I always knew that you would be the one to make me a better man."

I could not breathe. Did he just say the word love?

"Say that you'll stay with me…then I would never let you go. No girl could ever live up to you Rose. I swear, you're the only one, and I'm looking for nothing more." He then hugged me tightly.

And that's when I finally believed him. Everything came crashing down. I had a flashback of everything we've been through.

_No Adrian. I would also never let you go._

* * *

**Chapter 3: What is the meaning of "mia sognatrice"?** I have always been a big fun of Italy, yep, it is Italian, and it means "my dreamer".

**Chpater 4: Who is behind Rose?** Uhm..it's a secret you're gonna have to fins out in the following chapters. SOme characters and incidents from the start are connected with the conclusion of the story...:)

**Chapter 5: How can Rose not know what Adrian feels for her is real?** Yeah Rose, Adrian is the one for you! How can you not feel it? -LOL.. girls are complicated..trust me..i am one..hahah..but I guess, because of the things people keep on insisting about Adrian, it made Rse doubt about what he trully feels about her:( poor guy.

**Chapter 7:will you put up pics of what the dresses and masks look like on your site? **The design of the dress actually came from my sister's prom dress, I did a little tweaking though to make it look like a ball gown..but i'll try to look it up here in the net in the following days:)

**Chapter 10: can Rose and possibly Adrian get kidnapped by Victor in this and the Queen freaks and thanks Rose when they escape or something? **I'll let you guys find out in a couple more chapters *evil smirk*

**Chapter 11:when will Adrian find out about the Queen's order? **You guys will find out in a few more chapters or so..for now..*zip my lips*


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello eloww again guys! First and foremost I dedicate this chapter to:**

**bonkerzrulez **

**2Dismybestfriend **

**Jasmine-Dec31 **

**Little Girlie Wolf **

**SassYNoles **

**JoyBriel **

**for keeping me hyped up when I read your reviews guys! your reviews make me feel guilty every time..lol..they make me try harder and make better stories..soooo, this story ain't much..but thank you! This chapter is dedicated to you! and wait for the following chapters (which is done actually)..it is extra long since I am just getting into the climax!**

**Again, much much much love for you people who never cease to brighten my day with their wonderful reviews and alerts..keep em comin! All are appreciated! **

**LOVE**

**AudenPaige0.o**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

My eyes suddenly flew open. It took me a moment to gather what was happening around me. I looked at my side only to find Adrian with a wary but boyish grin in his face. That was when everything came back to me.

But before I could talk, he kissed me out of nowhere. I didn't respond at first, but then I felt getting lost within his kiss.

_I really really love this guy. _I was about to tell him out loud when-

A cough interrupted us. I looked up only to see Dimitri glaring at us.

"We are about to land any moment, so I expect everyone to please gather your things and get ready." He said in a hostile tone then he turned away.

I stuck my tongue out to his retreating figure.

"Mature much Rose." Adrian chuckled at me.

"Hey, I never claimed to be mature!" I looked up at him and winked, and then he pulled me back and pecked me lightly in the forehead. _Yep, definitely love this guy. _

When we had touched down, I stood up to get my things in the above compartment, but Adrian beat me to it. He pulled it out with ease along with his and carried it out. I was in shock since this I expected from Dimitri, but from other guys? Scolding and bossing Adrian to it would be the reasonable thing. And I would have even guessed that he would insist on me carrying his since I'm much more buff than him, but his body is kinda quite nice too, come to think of it.

_Hmm...You really are too good for me Adrian. _I sighed to myself.

"Wow, I have a royal chauffer, who knew?" I caught up with him and walked along side him. I took his other hand, the one not holding our bags together.

He smiled down at me and kissed my temple.

"All for you babe." I chuckled and rested my head on his shoulder while we descended the steps.

I stood up in my toes and made a motion of me wanting to kiss him, but as he was about to kiss me, I turned slightly and whispered in his ear, "Aww…you're too cute for me boyfriend." I said seductively in his ears.

I pulled back and saw his eyes shine and he gave me another one of those boyish grin that I sooo adore.

"So I was, right, you have great tastes, my girl." He smiled, then he took me by the waist and lifted me up slightly so that he could kiss me while carrying the baggage .

_Man, Queenie is so gonna be pissed with me._

In the next few days, we got back to our routines, well almost. I keep on avoiding Dimitri for most of the time.

And as for Adrian, we had not been in the academy for a few hours when he received a phone call from the Royal Court, his family were urging him to visit them or they will all come here to the academy to drag him out.

It took him a whole day of convincing from my part and begging from his family to finally make up his mind and visit them. I didn't want to hear anything about me holding him back from visiting his family, especially since Queen Bitch would love the idea of visiting me once again.

"Come on, it will just be a few days." I said to him. We were in his room, I was sprawled in his bed while watching him taking out a few clothes from his closet to pack for his short trip. .

He then paused at my words and groaned. He bent down and kissed me on the lips, I complied eagerly, not really liking the idea of being away from him.

"I really don't like leaving and missing this." He said against my lips. He sighed then was about to pull away when I pulled him back, but instantly pushed him off me.

"Kidding, continue packing or I might change my mind and chain you to this bed and never let you go." I winked at him. He laughed and jumped into the bed with me to cuddle with me. _Sigh. This is the life._

"Chain me to the bed huh? It's getting harder and harder to leave with your threats." He said in my ear."Please, please be a good girl while I'm away, okay?". I was hugging him tightly.

"You're warning me to be a good girl? Well what about those hot girls in the court? Whom you probably dated thousands of years ago, or last week I think?" I pulled away from him.

"Which one of them are you talking about?" He said cheekily. I raised my self on top of him and made a move to kiss him. But when we were a few breaths away ,"Way to go ruin the mood idiot." I said to him while smiling seductively, but I suddenly frowned down at him and punched his chest,take note: not lightly then push off him and got up from the bed.

I stood by his closet and started packing for him.

"What are you doing? I thought you were having second thoughts on letting me visit?" He said from the bed. I looked back at him and saw he was lying there with his arms behind his head, a picture of ease.

"Can't a girl change her mind?" I said, not smiling at all. I gathered a handful of his quite expensively looking and heavy shirts and threw it at him hard.

He was thrown surprise for a moment. I sat by the foot of the bed facing away from him. I promised myself that I wouldn't be the clingy and jealous girlfriend type, but I couldn't help feeling those things. Adrian is a royal for God's sake, his parents probably prepared a girl for him to marry back at court. Or his past girlfriends were probably lining up by the Royal Airport waiting for him right now.

Thoughts we're zooming past my head, much more ridiculous than the last, but it felt much more real.

I felt strong arms hug me by the waist and rest his head in my shoulders.

"Sorry Rose. Please." He said in my ear.

"Don't worry about it." I said lightly.

"No really…I shouldn't have joked about that. I should've known better. You were already upset as it is. And now I gave you something to worry about." He said pleadingly.

He then made me face him. "You are the only one. No other girl, okay?"

I finally smiled. _Forgiven._ "Well you know, It could probably be a guy, waiting back there at court. Who knows." I said to lighten the mood. He laughed.

"Oh sorry. I meant, you are the only one in this world, in this time, in this moment. No girl…nor guy…Okay?"

I nodded and we kissed again.

Every night after that, he visited my dreams, we would usually be in someplace magical, too beautiful to be true- but mostly, I ignore everything because of Adrian, as long as he is there, I pretty much forget where we were.

On the third day of the absence of Adrian-he promised that he will only stay there for a week or so- I was walking along the corridors of the school building looking for Eddie, I wanted to spar with him because it had been days since I got to work out properly, avoiding Dimitri-ring any bells?

But as I was about to turn in a corner, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me by the wall.

It was Dimitri.

My eyes widened.

"So it was you!" I screamed in his face. "You were that psycho guy from that damned Masquerade party! Who do you think you are, pulling me into corners?" I pushed against his chest but he wouldn't budge.

"Wait Rose...Please." He begged me, not letting me go.

"You keep on pushing me away, saying all shit about honor and dignity, but you would pull me back in. You think you could just play me with my emotions? I told you to stay away okay? I am happy now. Let go of me!" I screamed again.

"Rose, please." He wouldn't budge. He grabbed my arms and forced me to look at him right in the eye. "Rose, I'm so sorry. Please. Please." He grabbed me suddenly and hugged me hard.

I didn't have the will to fight back anymore.

I could feel his heart breaking. And maybe just maybe, I could feel tears we're streaming down his face. And so I cried to. I cried for him, that everything would never work out between us. That never will stay the same between us. Even though I didn't feel the same way about him anymore, I hugged him back, for everything that we could have been.

I never knew how much Dimitri meant to me. He was probably the only one to understand who I really am. The things that we have been through. I wish that I could really return the feelings, it pains me to see someone dear to me, and practically my soulmate to break.

He pulled back and wiped the tears from my face and gently pushed my hair back. He had tears on the brim of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry too Dimitri. But-" My voice cracked and I just shook my head._ This will never work out._

I looked away from that face, the face full of heartbreak…and saw another face, another face full of unimaginable heartbreak. A face I knew too well.

Adrian.

"So much for 'Surprise, I missed you'." He said gravely then turned and walked away.

* * *

**So? Tell me what you think! click the button! the button..oh the button there? click it! click!** **click away**...


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh MY GOSH! thank you thank you guys for another rain of reviews! I was so shocked when I opened my mail! THANK YOU THANKYOU! But i'm so sorry that I couldn't reply to you and PM you personally for my gratitude cause I only have time to uplad the chapter and thank you all here. so sorry again for the late UD, but I'll make it up tp you...again..LOL**

**NOTE: I hate this chapter, really..so please feel free to hate this also cause you probably would. Not by best I suppose but it's a necessary chapter..I'm gonna get a little water works here and I'm not a fan of those really water works stuff so it was kinda hard making this...this was the best I could do under circumstances...anyways...another round of shoutout and thanks everyone! **

**I was so touched by your reviews and you took the time to comment and write lengthy remarks which made my day! Hell it made my week and month...sooooo THANK YOU (free hugs!)**

**DimitriRoseAngel** really really thank you for taking your time reading this story! really appreciate it :)) **shoshona79 ** thanks for reading and the good suggestion..still the plot remains a mystery to all:) even me! thank you again **Jasmine-Dec31** thanks for reading!..yeah, i really like adrian than dimka.. **Halloween265** THANKS =D **AmericanHoney21** i'll try reall hard to keep writing!and thank you for the review! encouraging! **Alicia -Alvampkeys** I love making cliffies! thank you for reviewing and reading! means so much! **JazXoXo** THANK YOU thank you! thank you! and of course i'll UD as soon as possible! **ixdookiie** thank you for the RandR!so much! **sunayna4sho** Thank you for the Rand R...i promise, i'll try to UD as much as soon as I can! **missa27** me too! LOL..thanks for the RandR! soooo much**JoyBriel** lol..i wish i could be there and help adrian too! thanks for the RandR!

**SassYNoles** Thank you for taking your time reading and giving reviews! And of course, you guys deserve the shout-out...LOL

**bonkerzrulez** YOUR REVIEW really made me smile! OMG...like it made my week! and i'm so sorry that i couldn't provide you a decent reply..but i promise to UD as much as I could...and my posting scheds not really consistent so I couldn't really say when my brains gonna function properly..LOL..THANK YOU again for taking the time of reading and reviewing this!

**Seriously guys..i could never get tired of reading your reviews!**

**Don't believe me? ASK MY CLASSMATES how much I can't stop gushing about my wonderful readers and reviewers!  
**

**THANKS AND LOVE,**

**AudenPaige0.o**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_No, No, no no…This could not be happening._

I quickly pushed off Dimitri and ran after Adrian. I ran to catch up with him, he was walking awfully fast.

"Adrian! Adrian, please. Wait! Listen!" I kept on shouting after him. I ran and ran, people were staring after me. I knew how awful I looked, tear streaked face, hyperventilating, running desperately after someone who acts as if he doesn't hear me.

When he reached his door in the guest housing, I was on the last step in the stairs. He banged the door hard when he closed it. I quickly knocked on his door hard.

"Please Adrian! Please, let me explain." I shouted at his door all the while banging it down.

"I swear, if you don't open up, I'm gonna break it down." I continued on.

"Then break it down! To hell I care." I heard him shout from the other side. I stopped banging for a moment, I heard shuffling and some things banging from the inside.

"Adrian, please!" I shouted one last time. I thought back to the lessons we learned in operations. We had to kick down doors when we had to raid houses full of Strigoi. I braced myself, and put all my force into one foot and then kicked hard in the side of the door, a few inches from the doorknob.

I got it open without breaking it off its hinges. I then saw Adrian furiously packing now. All the stuff in his closet and the drawers were laid out in his bed while he carelessly stuffed all his things in his expensive designer travel bags.

I quickly went over to him and grabbed the things he was about to put in the bag and threw it in the bed. I took his face roughly and made him look me in the eyes.

"Stop, or so help me I will pack you myself and throw you in the lake." I growled at him.

His face was impassive and as solid as a rock. I couldn't really tell if he was listening or not. But I continued on rambling.

"You think I would give up on you easily? Adrian, you should have known better than that. "My voice was gentle now, and I definitely wasn't letting go of his face, but it remained emotionless.

"But I don't Rose. I don't . You keep on worrying about me and these bunch of imaginary hot girls and my infidelity, when how could I even be sure of yours? Tell me!" He growled back in my face.

"You keep on making me make promises, worrying that I'm the one who'll leave you. How could I even guarantee that you'll not leave me?" He said harshly. He then broke away from my grip and walked away. He ran his hands through his messy hair and faced the window by his bed.

Tears were still running down my face. I have been so unfair to both men in my life. I have been selfish, too selfish. I glanced around me, this mess, I created this mess.

I saw an armful of shopping bags by the bedroom door, all of it had picture of roses in it. Adrian must have bought me loads of things while he was away. I kneeled down by the bed and hugged my knees to my chest and whimpered.

"I'm so sorry Adrian. I never expected this to be so dramatic, sappy…and ugh…complicated." I whispered, if he ever was listening, I was sure that he would be able to hear me clearly. I went on-

"I have never been fair to you. But please, please believe me in this. You make me feel things, unimaginable things no one could. You might think, others might think, hell, everyone thinks that your money and status are what keeps me pinned to you, but you should know that I would love you, no matter who you are, no matter how much money you have in your pocket. " I took a deep shaky breath and continued on my rambling.

"What happened back then was just a compromise, the last one, I am happy where we are now…where we were. I won't give those moments up for any other man. You have to understand that what's between Dimitri is something important and unbreakable: but it is nothing compared to what we have! Adrian, look, I love you okay?". I continued with my rambling.

"Ugh...I sometimes wish that we'd be both human, so that there would no boundary between you and me, none of this protocol, Royal, shit stuff. I'm so sorry Adrian, for not being enough for you. Please." I said. My eyes were closed, I rested them on my knees, I was still hugging my legs tightly.

I couldn't feel any movement from Adrian, which means he won't come to me any time now. But at least he hasn't left yet.

"Adrian, the moment you asked me to stay with you, and you said that by that you will never ever let me go, I'm not gonna let you go easily also." I looked up then, only to find him kneeling in front of me.

Our eyes met for a moment, then we hugged and kissed like there was no tomorrow. I was crying while he was murmuring stuff by my ear, all the while, both of us never letting go.

"I love you, alright? No other man." I said to him solemnly when I pulled back to look at him right in the eye.

He pulled me to him and hugged me tighter while kissing my hair. "I know, I know. I love you more." He murmured.

_Never let go we said._

That was the first night I slept with Adrian. And no, I don't regret any of it. It was pure bliss.

* * *

"Oohh…Rosie is smiling all by herself." My best friend commented while sitting beside me in a bench. I was actually daydreaming while staring at the stars above. _Gawd, all these things are making me such a wimp._

"Hmm? You said something Liss?" I teased and turned to her with my most innocent smile.

"Oh I know that smile anywhere! Rose, when and where did this happen?" She said giddily. I remembered when she and Christian first dated, also the gross scene I was accidentally pulled into while they were uhmm, having fun in the attic, my best friend wore this goofy smile on her face for almost a month- scratch that, up to now.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Princess." I replied innocently at her. She huffed up and nudged my elbow.

"Come on Rose, spill. It's only fair, you get to see my intimate moments with Chris." She whined.

"Well it's not like I volunteered for those either. , thanks for the flashbacks by the way." I told her.

"Hmmpff.." She pouted for a moment, then like a light bulb lit in hear head, "I'm gonna go ask Adrian then." She said, with one of the most evilest smirk in her face, she's been hanging out with Christian far too long.

Before she could get up I pulled her down, "Liss, there's nothing to ask!" I insisted to her.

I was partly afraid that though I love the guy, he'd gladly volunteer information and details…_My boyfriend could be so clueless and a goof sometimes…most of the time._

"Well you have to tell me if you don't want me bugging Adrian, Rose." She said to me with yet another pout. _Well with him, you won't have to bug to know actually._

"We are…uhmm…" I sighed. "I love him Liss…and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way too. And that's all I'm gonna say." I said with finality in my voice.

She squeaked and hugged me.

"Wow, so the great Rose Hathaway finally said the "3 most damned words"- your words, not mine." She said to me, we both laughed.

Until Christian came and sat beside Lissa.

"Hey…" Lissa said then she gave him a chaste kiss, when she was about to pull away, he pulled her back and practically made out with her right in front of me, "Missed you." He murmured in her lips.

"Uck, guys, do you have to do that while there's people around?" Eddie said sitting beside me. Lissa pulled away laughing and hit Christian playfully.

"Yeah, I didn't need to see you Fireboy sucking my best friends face. I could tolerate your presence for only a while you now." I said to both of them, with disgust in my voice.

"No one asked you to watch people." Christian bit back at us, and then he pulled Lissa again for another make out moment in which Lissa hit her boyfriend again, this time harder.

"Oh no, don't join me in your childish antics and banters." She said, disentangling herself from his embrace.

"You wanna see me and Rose get it on instead?" Adrian said, while he arrived and joined our group.

I stood up and kissed him hard, to which I heard multiply groans from my friends. I pulled away and beamed at Adrian.

"Hey boyfriend I love so much." I said to him gently.

"Hey girlfriend whom I love and adore so much more." He replied while he continued on radiantly beaming at me.

Someone miles away would've probably heard the groans from my friends.

* * *

I was back in my room preparing to sleep early. It was 2am when I heard emergency alarm bells all over school ringing.

I quickly dressed into my combat outfit and my stake and tuned into Lissa's mind. She was in the attic with Christian, they were , _thankfully, _only talking and staring at each other with millions of lit miniature candles around them when they heard the bells, then they quickly gathered up, good they know the drill.

I went down to our main common room and saw student dhampirs like me gathering by the door with a guardian.

I quickly saw and stood beside a pale and tensed Eddie. "What's going on?" I tersely asked, not sure if I want to hear his answer.

He solemnly nodded to the serious looking guardian who started speaking in a grave tone.

"There has been a Strigoi attack in this school, the school's headquarters just received this report not a minute ago from the gates. Apparently an army of an estimated 200 or more Strigois are coming. The school already sent our first batch of guardians to control the situation, but hundreds or more turned up at the academy woods." He took a deep breath.

"We really didn't want to do this, but we had no other choice, so the seniors and the juniors of the dhampirs in this school are gonna have to join us, but only in the sideline of the battle. You are only instructed to assist the guardians, help the morois escape and keep yourself and the others alive or not changed. Please bear with us, raise your arms if your not willing to help, you won't receive any punishment."

No one dared to speak or raise their hands. Back when we were young and naïve, not quite aware of the serious threat of strigois, we would have cheered and marched right into battle, but now, I looked around my class and a few other older dhampirs, same grave, determined and pale faces.

From the pit of my stomach I realized something: _Where was Adrian? _ We parted a few hours ago, he was going to practice with Lissa for a few minutes on their Spirit elements, but last time I checked with Lissa, she was cozying up with Christian which means that they have parted.

I tuned back into Lissa's mind, Christian was holding into Lissa's hand for dear life. They were desperately darting back to the guardian's headquarters where everyone was to report for safety, guardians where around them assisting and they were not far from the building and there was no threat yet to be sensed.

_Thank God. But Where was Adrian?_

In just a matter of seconds, I am now dying for the guardian in front of us to give us the signal that we could scatter and fight so that I could find and protect the man I love.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long UD! and i can't make the usual shoutout! but lot's and lot's of love ya'll..WHy you may ask?**

**1. I'm bleary-eyed and have a pounding headache(hangover like-which is totally unfair coz I didn't even get drunk) that there's climate change, it's summer here and we've got typhoons and black outs in random intervals...bummer...**

**so so sorry if i can't do the usual shoutouts guys! and for the possible mistakes you might spot in today's chapter! i'm wrapping this up quickly...SORRY!**

**Read and Review guys!**

**love**

**AudenPaige0.o**

* * *

**Chpater 15**

_Adrian, Adrian!…Where the hell are you?_ We've been set out for about 3 minutes after they gave us a spare stake and overview on where the Strigois where coming from and where we should head in case of emergencies. The student dhampirs they set out where about 100, 50 from my class then 50 from the lower years who where qualified.

I keep on tuning on and off with Lissa just to check if she is okay with Christian and my other moroi friends, also to check if she's with Adrian, so far, no luck.

I trudged with Merideth, my partner in this mission we were assigned in pairs, we were supposed to report to the guardians and designated places to be protected.

I felt a wave of nausea come over me. I immediately stopped in my tracks and reached over to stop Merideth in our progress.

"Wait…" I said to her and cocked my head to my right, "Look over there." I directed her to to get ready from where I could feel my sickness from. Then like my nightmares, a lone strigoi emerged from the depths of the woods. The red rimmed eyes, hungry look in the face and the aura of the undead. I didn't know the face of the strigoi to which I was thankful for.

I felt Merideth tense beside me, unlike me, she has been housed inside the academy without any outside experience of the devastating destruction these monsters were capable of.

And just like any sparring, we positioned ourselves to get ready and fight for our lives. We moved feet apart to cover grounds. The strigoi made the wrong choice of going to Merideth's direction, that left me free. I waited a few milliseconds and then I gave a signal to Merideth to move away. That was when I made my move, I ran to the back of the strigoi and kicked him hard in the back.

This did not faze the strigoi, it only made him turn and face me which Merideth took advantage of, she crouched and turned around so that she could kick the srigoi's ankles hard. Caught off guard, he fell to the side, Merideth uickly pinned him down, and that was when I stabbed him in the chest, right through the heart with the stake I was given.

I could tell that Merideth was a bit shaken with our first encounter, but I gotta hand it to her because she didn't lose her cool. I gave her a thumbs up while she smiled.

We then quickened our steps to proceed to the guardian headquarters. I'm really thankful that they assigned me to the headquarters. It is the most vulnerable place because they were gathering the high school moroi students there, most of them from the Royal families.

I just hope that the strigois haven't figured out yet where they were hiding.

We continued our pace, we didn't encounter any stigois but we heard on going fights from different directions and I kept on getting nauseous from it, but we didn't let our guards down.

When we saw the headquarters up ahead, we broke into a sprint to help the guardians. The guardians were trying to hold off five strigois who were trying to break their formation and get into the building.

We quickly joined the fight without hesitation and helped them. At first, it seemed like the fight was in our favor, strigois were backing down, though no one has managed to take one down yet, they were slowly backing down.

But two more emerged from our right which helped our opponents, now the fight was in their favor. The guardians present in the fight were 9, including Meredith and me. There were a few more scattered around the building who keeps an eye out for any more incoming threats and a few more inside in case of an emergency infiltration.

A few more minutes of struggling, it seemed like they were coming off from anywhere, they all simultaneously burst into flames. Fire could kill a strigoi, but the fires in them were not enough to kill them, just to distract them. We all took this in our advantage and staked them one by one while they were in shock because of the fire, we wasted no time.

They were too busy putting out the fire, and one by one, we staked them right in the chest without delay. They crumpled to the ground before they even realized that we staked them.

We stood there for a moment, then I quickly whipped my head back to the building. Just as I thought, I saw a snarky smile from none other than fire boy himself who seemed too please with himself.

He gave me a salute and I couldn't help but smile gratefully at him.

I looked beside and behind him and saw nothing but lights and people running around in panic.

'_Where's Adrian?'_ I mouthed at him, not sure if he could hear me if I screamed at him through the glass.

He looked over his shoulder for a long time, the whole time I was biting the inside of my cheek praying that he spots him. When he turned back, Lissa was by his side, they looked grave and at the same time shook their heads.

'_He's not here Rose. We don't know where he is.'_ Lissa messaged me through the bound. I turned away from the building and watched the woods in front of me, hoping to God that Adrian turns up unscathed. But after a minute or so watching the silence of night and woods, nothing. He was not coming.

I looked back again and saw that the guardian were huddled together discussing something. I approached their group and saw a map in one of the guardians pointing at some spots. I tapped one and when he turned around-

"Dimitri! We have to find Adrian! He's not inside with the other morois!" I saw no emotion pass in his face, and then it quickly changed to worry when the words finally sunk in.

He turned back to the guardians . "Did anyone see prince Ivashkov anywhere?"

The guardians stopped for a moment and one turned and ran inside to check. We all waited for that one to come back. After a few seconds he returned with the same worried expression on Dimitri's face.

"When did you last see him Rose?" Alberta asked me.

"In the benches by the gardens. We were talking with Liss and the others. Then we parted after that. He and Lissa practiced for a bit though. Then I don't know where he went to next." I said to them.

"Please, let's find him!" I plead them quickly.

They all looked at one another. Then as if they were communicating as one, Alberta said "Guardian Belikov, please go with Rose and search for Prince Ivashkov. If by any chance he turns up in this part or anywhere near, will let you now." Alberta instructed. She also pointed at a walkie-talkie somewhat device that helps guardian communicate with each other.

Dimitri nodded and without thoughts or complaints from me, we both set out to find him.

We first trudged to the guest housing not far from the headquarters, we were hoping to find him in his room and still unaware of the situation, but it was a faint probability since alarm systems were sounding of at every part of the school, anyone holed up in his or her room would've heard it by now and proceeded to the safe and secure areas.

Dimitri and I didn't speak during our journey. When something entered my mind and I stopped in my tracks. I felt my blood run cold.

"Oh my God Dimitri…Adrian is not a student here, he doesn't know the drill! Where to run and hide or the safe areas and headquarters around the school!" My voice quavered and rose higher to every word.

He grabbed my hand and moved forward faster, practically sprinting now. "We'll find him, don't worry." He said determinedly. I shook my head to clear it for a moment, to let my thoughts not waver with panic.

When we were a few meters away from the guest housing, we saw a strigoi lurking in the shadows. We quickly turned into battle mode. And like the pair we were trained to be, we battled the monster with flawless ease since we knew each other's move and anticipated it, we moved in sync.

After I plunged the stake to the strigoi's heart and watch him crumple to the ground, I ran up to the stairs of the guest housing where two guardians where by the door, not protecting it.

"Is anyone there left?" I asked the first one who looked at me intently first. They both checked first if I was a strigoi or not, my eyes and my scent and the temperature in my palm. I got impatient but knew better than to stop them.

The guardian then stood aside.

"Sorry miss. But I and Guardian Stavros here are left, oh yeah, there's also another guardian inside just in case. But no, no other moroi, guest or student." He spoke in a business tone at me.

I expected this, but I couldn't help it when my heart plummeted, I somehow hoped that he would be here. I looked back to Dimitri who stayed guard outside down the stairs in the building and shook my head. He only nodded and beckoned me to continue our search.

_Where would Adrian go?_

I tuned back to Lissa just to check if he's already there and to check also for my friends safety.

Through the bond, I could feel Lissa's emotions. She was worried about me, Eddie and of course Adrian. She also feels anxious being inside since Christian was outside by the door in the guardian's headquarters. It seems like he was permitted to go out and help the guardians but not leaving the premises of the building.

_Oh Rose, I hope you find him. He must be pretty scared and worried sick right now._

At Lissa's words, the same thought popped into our heads at the same time. And I'm now absolutely sure where he is, or where he is heading or , I gulped, where he has been if he was not caught,yet.

I just hope we find him before the strigois do though.

_Adrian, please. I hope you're not hurt._


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello guys! So I was supposed to post this the other day in response to your wonderful reviews and alerts that followed the last one! (HUGS FOR EVERYONE). The power was back (at times. ugh. i know) but now our problem is our damned internet connection which keeps on acting up. another ughh.**

**But thank you so much guys for your reviews. I'm so sad that I can't reply again, but I'm happy to tell you that I'm now updating on earlier basis, YAY!, because of the nearing end of this story and a new upcoming one! which I hope you'll follow through. pretty please :)))**

**But ta-daaah...now here's the chapter!**

**I have a small shoutout though in the last part!  
**

**Love, **

**AudenPaige0.o**

**PS Keep the R and Rs comin up along with the alerts! love ya'll!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"I know where Adrian is." I said to Dimitri when I turned back to him.

I broke out a run headed to where I really really hope where to find him. Dimitri followed me closely. "Are you sure Rose?" He said, doubting the direction where we were going.

"Positive. Well this would probably the first place he would go to. I'm just not sure if he got there or was there." I couldn't help the shake in my voice this time.

I continued to feel nauseous but only lightly since we were far from the fighting going on. We didn't even encounter any strigoi, we however passed through guardians making rounds in groups looking for morois to save and strigois to kill.

After about 30 seconds of sprinting, we finally arrived in the dhampir dorm, my dorm, where Adrian probably ran to make sure I was safe. _The idiot_, I scoffed in my head.

Dimitri quickly surveyed the outer premises for Adrian and any strigois, I did not hesitate going to the doors and looking for him. But I found another pair of guardian by the doorway protecting the building.

"Rose?" The guardian and dorm matron confronted me.

I nodded. "Yeah. Is there anyone left here?" The guardian only shook his head.

"We sent out almost every dhampir students to help the school guardians while we sent those who were too young to the safe areas." He said.

"Ugh! Where is he? Shit. I don't know where else to look!" I shouted to no one in particular. After nodding to the guardians, I turned back and surveyed the school, where could he possibly be?

"Rose? Is that you?" And I heard his voice weakly. I looked at Dimitri to make sure I was not hearing things I was not suppose to, by my side who equally looked surprised and anxious at the same time.

"Adrian?" I ran down the steps and looked around.

"Rose! I'm here!" I heard his voice clearly now. I quickly made my way to the bushes in front of the small garden in front of our dorm.

There, I found him his back to a tree, breathing heavily. He looked relieved to find me, but before anything else, I checked if he was turned.

My heart rate quickened. I quickly checked his eyes if they were red…thank God it's not. I touched his hand to feel that it was warm and then without second thought, I hugged him hard.

I felt him wince and I quickly pulled back and saw that he was awfully sprained in his left ankle and his right arm was bleeding but in his hand, there was a stick clutched to it tightly, a make shift weapon.

"Oh my God Adrian, we better get you to a safer area!" I quickly stood up from kneeling in front of him.

Dimitri hurried over to Adrian's side to help him up by the shoulders, I quickly assisted the other side. We went back to the dhampir dorm to get some help while Adrian kept on insisting that he was fine while we continued on ignoring him.

The dorm matron I whom I asked earlier helped us and our little troupe made way back to the guardian's headquarters.

"Adrian, what were you thinking? You know where the guardian's headquarters is, why didn't you proceed there immediately." I kept on and on nagging him for his thoughtlessness.

Dimitri kept watch for any oncoming threats while the other guardian and I supported Adrian.

"You very well know I would do everything to keep you safe Little Dhampir." He said cheekily at me.

"Stupid! I almost lost you back there!" I told him, ignoring his endearments.

He scoffed. "Far from it. " I hit him in the back of his head lightly.

Because of Adrian, our progress was not as quick as our journey of finding him, after like 10 minutes, we were just about half way there.

I tuned back to Lissa to check what was going on back there.

Lissa was worried about Christian, he was still there and the strigois kept on coming. But it was obvious that his constant use of his powers was taking a huge toll on him. Other morois were starting to help him now. Though they were all inside the headquarters, Christian was the only moroi outside by the door.

Lissa was feeling helpless because she had nothing to help Christian who was slowly starting to show weakness and it doesn't seem like the strigois were running out, they kept on coming but nothing the guardians can't handle.

I tuned back to where I was.

"Let's hurry. Christian is starting to wear out and without him, the guardians back there would be rendered helpless."We hurried our steps as much as we could. After a few more minutes, we saw the headquarters.

But before we could pass to safety, we have to make our way through strigois and guardians, Adrian is the only defenseless moroi out and he is also a royal which would probably add to the bloodlust.

"We're gonna have some serious problem passing through." I said and looked helplessly at Dimitri. He looked serious and I could tell he was thinking of ways to get through.

"If we could just distract them before the other strigois come." I started panicking and looking around to make sure the others were not yet approaching.

"Rose, look, no strigoi is really paying attention to us right now. We'll weave through the side and when some strigoi notices you, me and Guardian Rovo will distract it as hard as we can. So it is up to you to get Adrian to the headquarters." Dimitri finally said.

I wanted to argue but thought better of it. We were losing time and it fighting would be useless. Though I really want to be in the action, but Dimitri could protect us better. I only nodded and got ready.

We slowly made our way to the headquarters attracting little attention as we can. There were 9 strigois and 15 guardians fighting. It was hard to tell who would win or lose because it was clearly a draw. Though there were much more guardians and morois helping through their magic, you could tell that they were all tired from the never ending out pour of strigois.

I could see Christian, and his flames were barely distracting the strigois now because he was worn out.

We were halfway through the building when a large strigoi where backing away towards us from a guardian who was charging it. Dimitri quickly came and covered for us, he kicked out to the strigoi and it quickly turned and saw us, it bared it's fangs but before it could come any closer, Dimitri staked it through the heart and it crumpled to the ground.

Dimitri returned to our side.

"Quick. It would take a few more seconds someone would notice and charge at us." He took Adrian's arm and laid it over his shoulder to support him. We quickly made progressed and when we were a few feet from the door, Christian met us and helped us in carrying Adrian in.

Christian and the other guardian took over in helping Adrian inside. I breathed a sigh of relief, they would help him in there.

When Dimitri and I were about to turn back and help the other guardians battle it out, we came face to face with a strigoi and before I could get any words out or move to defend myself, he swung out his arms and pushed be back to the wall by the door. My only thought was that it was a good thing that Christian and Adrian were inside that time.

Dimitri worked quickly and attacked the strigoi, it put off a good fight though but it was nothing compared to Dimitri who literally was the Russian God by the way he was fighting at the moment.

My vision was getting blurry by the minute because of the whiplash of my head hitting the wall.

But before I could completely lose my consciousness, I saw another strigoi approach the fight between Dimitri and the first strigoi, he was coming from behind Dimitri, but Dimitri was too busy fighting off the first one.

Then everything faded to black.

I woke up because of a throbbing in my head, it feels like 5 mornings with a hangover all in one.

I slowly put my hand to my aching forehead and recalled what I last remember.

_The invasion. Adrian. Dimitri!_

I sat up suddenly recalling my last memory, but someone got up from beside me and pushed me back down.

And saw the last face I expected to see beside me.

"Christian?" I croaked, my voice thick with sleep.

* * *

**AND A SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO SOMEONE WHO GUESSED WHERE ADRIAN REALLY WAS: *drumroll* Jasmine-Dec31 -i gotta ask, how did you know? hahah**


	17. Chapter 17

**hello everyone! THANK YOU for your wonderful reviews and alerts that keep on flooding my inbox, I gotta tell you guys, I never get tired of those. ESPECIALLY THE REVIEWS! **

**THANK YOU again for keeping up with this story, even though it has been going on long enough...too long.**

**That's why I have a surprise in the next chapter! We'll technically, me and my friend have a surprise.**

**Make sure you give in the most awesome and substantial review in this chapter and I'll send you the next next chapter after I release the next one after this. and more...but it's a secret (not a thing though, just a little something something)-but i'm not sure if I should really go through this sort of contest.**

**Just let me know what you think...by clicking the button down there! and checking out my profile for some other cool links on outside FF writing.**

**THANK YOU again.**

**Love,**

**AudenPaige0.o**

**infinite xoxoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Good, we won't worry about the amnesia crap and all that." Christian said after he settled himself back down his seat.

"Why are you- Wait. Where Lissa? Is she safe? How about Adrian? Oh myGod! You have got to help DImitri!" my voice was getting it panic tone and was getting louder and louder by the second.

"I'm here little dhampir." Adrian said by the door. He quickly wobbled with crutches by the bed and kissed me in the forehead. "You don't know how glad I am to see your eyes open again." His lips said still not apart from my forehead.

"Are you okay?" I said to him, eying his foot in a cast.

"You just woke up after 2 days and you're worried about me?" He said as he shook his head disbelievingly. "Don't worry, it's just a minor sprain, they said to take it easy for a couple of days, a week tops though."

"Oh." I let out a relieved breath. Then "Where's my best friend?" I asked to both of them.

Christian answered. "She's outside, helping healing the minor casualties and all. She left you to my care since Adrian here," He looked hard on Adrian. "Shouldn't you be back to your room resting that foot of yours?" He demanded him angrily.

I hid a smile, Christian was lousy hiding his concern sometimes with his snarky attitude, he's not fooling anyone.

"Nope, I shouldn't." Adrian said nonchalantly as he took a bite from an apple by the table where there was a basket full of fruits.

Then everything came back again.

"Dimitri! He was attacked by the strigoi, where is he?" I looked at them and demanded an answer.

Adrian put down the fruit he was busy eating and stared at it and Christian suddenly had an interest on the door, begging it to open, both of them not daring to look at me.

I tugged at their hands which were resting in my bed.

"Oh my God…Is he?" I couldn't bring myself to think of the inevitable. My sight became blurry and tears were starting to run in my cheeks.

Adrian quickly got up, as much as he could and wiped the tears away from my cheeks. Christian grimaced though and went over behind Adrian and took his crutches away so that he could move freely and patted him to the back.

"All yours." He muttered to him with a smirk, while Adrian gave a disbelieving glance at him but conceded.

He waited after he door closed after Christian, then he turned to me.

"He's fine Rose." He said solemnly. He took my hands and looked at them intently.

"Continue. You're not telling me something. What's wrong?" My voice cracked.

He finally looked into my eyes and sighed.

"He still won't wake up. " He then said.

"Wait. What? I mean You said I was out for 2 days. He'll wake up eventually right?" He only shrugged at my response.

I reached out and lifted his chin to force his eyes back on mine.

"Tell me everything Adrian. What's going on? Please." I plead him.

He took a deep breath. "You see, Christian only told me these so I'm not entirely sure. When he came back, immediately after he brought me inside the headquarters he just saw you pass out then before he could help you up, he saw the Dimitri. He distracted the one that Dimitri was fighting by his power then Dimitri staked it, but before he realized that another one was approaching him from behind- he was about to come to you, the strigoi slammed him to the ground…hard and knocked him out of the way, seeing as Christian was moroi outside. He was about to approach the building when Dimitri half conscious came charging again, but" He shook his head mournfully. I visibly gulped.

"Like some deranged lunatic, the strigoi rained punches and kicks to to him. But when he was about to bite and turn Dimitri, the other guardians realized this then and quickly staked the strigoi." He shook his head.

I was speechless. I could not imagine Dimitri. The Dimitri I look up to, my mentor to be defeated. He was invincible- I always believed that.

"They took him to the court where they could help him more. His spine was severely damaged and they said that there were some internal bleedings. Lissa and I couldn't help also because it the officials prohibited it, said that our powers would not be able to handle it, and everyone was still exhausted from the battle."

Still, I was not able to form any words.

Adrian then hugged me and kept me close.

"I'm so sorry Rose." He said through my hair. After a few seconds, I encircled my arms around him.

"He's gonna be okay right?" I asked him. I never felt so vulnerable in my life.

"Yes, he's a hero Rose. "They're gonna do everything to make sure he could go through this."

He pulled back when Lissa entered with Eddia and Christian behind her.

Adrian got off the bed to make way for her, she was practically threw herself to my bed.

"Rose! I'm so glad you're awake." She said, sobbing to my chest.

"Me too Liss. Me too." I said, thugh my tone was not as enthusiastic as hers hearing what Dimitri had gone through, what he's going pulled back and kissed me in the cheeks, "He's gonna be fine Rose." She told me.

Though Dimitri kept on bugging me from the back of my head. I was still thankful that he made it through. I'm not sure though what would happen when he comes out of all of this. I spent the day with my friends, no one went out, we stayed there and glad that we were all alive.

They told me that there were so much casualties, mostly were injuries from the guardian. The students were warned in advance so no one was hurt, except for Adrian and a few more worn out morois who helped like Christian.

When I went out, more guardians apparently came and helped control the situation, the strigois near the headquarters were the last ones.

They also said that guardians were sent from other parts of the world to help control the situation here and stabilize everything. So as expected, my mother was here.

Dr. Oledzki came after a few hours and said that I needed the rest and kicked out my visitors. Lissa and Adrian were harder to kick out, they practically had to drag them out, but not without protests and put up fights though.

When they were all out, Dr. Olenzki poked her head inside again.

"You have one last visitor." She opened the door to reveal.

Of course.

My mother.


	18. Chapter 18

**New chap is up! THANK YOU FOR THE supportive reviews and alerts everyone! keep it up:D**

**Sorry for the long wait, past few weeks have been a blur of chaos because of festivities here and I barely glanced at the computer! but alas, here is the new chapter! FORGIVE ME:)**

**love**

**AudenPaige0.o**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

My mother stood by the doorway for almost a minute staring at me. It felt so awkward that I didn't even say anything until I could feel my head hurt.

"Ow." I said suddenly as a migraine like pain hit my head.

She quickly hurried beside my bed and touched my forehead.

"Are you feeling okay? Should I get Dr. Olendzki?" She then worriedly asked. I grabbed her hand and forced her to sit and calm down.

"M'kay mother. Just a mild migraine s'all." I said woozily. Before my friends all left, a school nurse came in and injected an anesthetic to calm my nerves down and help me sleep.

"You had us all worried back there you know." She said beside my bed after a moment of silence between us. She reached out and stroked my forehead. I think it was be being dosed with some unknown drug that got me to do it, but I suddenly got cheeky with the great Janine Hathaway.

"Hmm, Was it me or did you just say you were worried about me? What did I do right for once? Get attacked?" I told her smiling.

"So I see you didn't lose your attitude. Good to hear." She told me but her facial expression told me otherwise.

"Are you sure you're not the one to hit her head? Last time I checked you were edging on murdering me for conniving with Price Ivashkov." I told her. Man, those medicines must have been hardcore to make me this brave and thoughtless.

She pulled a deep breath, probably holding herself back for bitch slapping me. Hahah. I might get another black eye from her, suddenly that thought wasn't as attractive as I first thought.

"Rosemarie, you should rest. Take a break with that head of years…and that very very interesting mouth of yours." She told me as she patted my arm. She pulled a tight smile on me with that one. "Glad to see you okay, really." She was finally about to stand up and leave.

In that moment, people might say that I was being a baby and all, but I still and really blame whatsoever drugs the nurse injected me of what made me do it.

"Mom?" I croaked at her. She turned back to me, I grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

"Please, stay with me mom…?" It came out as a question. I was already half asleep by then and no will power to whatever was coming out from my mouth.

"Sure." I heard her murmur. My eyelids were getting heavier by then. As the last flutter of my eyelids, I saw her smile lightly and continue stroking hair. _My my, I'm gonna have to compliment on Dr. Olendzki with her drugs when I wake up, makes me hallucinate things I shouldn't._

I was discharged from the hospital 2 days later after that. The days before were spent with my friend coming in and out of my room and entertaining me from boredom. But when I woke up the day my mom visited, she was gone before we could spend a few more moments in awkward conversations or silence. But Eddie assured me that my mother was around helping the school guardians in stabilizing the situation, but she didn't visit me after that- I was thankful.

Adrian mostly never left my side, only in the night when the nurses threaten to call the guardians to drag him out screaming and begging, good thing that he still was in no condition to fight that, he sullenly follows the orders.

All of my friends wanted to be there when I got out of the hospital, when we came out of the building, I would have guessed that anyone would laugh at our group; I was sporting a bandage in the side of my head, Adrian was still using his crutch, so as not to strain his ankle, Eddie had a few scars and bandages in his arm, Christian was in a foul mood- because apparently, he was now a hero for helping in the battle and students keep on annoying him and assuming they were close and practically kissing the ground he walks on, while Lissa was beside him, full of sunshine as ever, glad that I was finally out of the hospital.

We all went back to Adrian's room to hang out like the old times.

But upon entering the room, we saw none other than the Queen sitting in Adrian's couch. _Oh God HELP ME._

Adrian and Lissa, being the polite and obedient royals greeted the Queen with warmth but wariness. Eddie also greeted the Queen politely, but me and Christian? We just smirked at each other and nodded at the Queen when she spotted us by the door, not moving.

She narrowed her eyes at us but didn't comment further.

"What are you doing here Your Majesty?" Lissa said.

"Princess Dragomir, I was worried of everyone about the incident." She said to Lissa.

"Why didn't you tell us you were visiting? We could have met in a much more bigger and accommodating place." He looked around, as did I. My blood ran cold as I saw some of my shirts and shorts plus pajamas were laid out in his bed along with my small duffel bag, I was planning on staying here for the night, Lissa must have packed my things for me.

The Queen didn't turn around, but I could guess that she had already been snooping around before we arrived. _Shit. Well you asked for it._

"No, it was fine dear nephew. I'm just here to make sure all is well." She tightly, she glanced down at Adrian and frowned at his cast. "You are much safer back at the court dear. You wouldn't be in that cast." She looked disdainfully.

"But I just visited. You won't see me there any time soon probably." For the nth time the Queen narrowed her eyes and I swear I saw her eyes dart to me for a millisecond.

"No, don't give us that. You barely showed your face around while you were visiting. And your dear mum was heartbroken when you left." She scolded at him lightly.

"Yeah yeah...Sooner or later probably." He shrugged. The Queen finally nodded and walked to the door. Lissa and Eddie bowed as low as their waist. The Queen merely nodded to them.

Since Christian and I haven't left the side of the door, the Queen met my eyes as she was walking towards the door, I saw fury._ Well, I love him Queenie, what can I do? Or what more could you do?_

Half grudgingly out of respect for her title, Christian and I barely bowed to her.

As she was about to leave the door, she suddenly turned to me. "Oh and Miss Hathaway, I ran into your mother today. Please give her my greetings." She smiled at me. A smile full of hatred I'm sure.

"Yes Your Majesty." I nodded once again with my sugar coated voice.

Then she turned to Lissa," And Princess, I almost forgot, I should remind you of your duties back at court." She said meaningfully.

Lissa's face showed confusion for a moment before comprehension draw her face. "Oh yes Your Majesty." She nodded then bowed once again.

Once the door has closed, we all sighed in relief, mine was the loudest.

"What was all about Liss?" I asked her after I made sure Queen Bitch wasn't returning.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. Headmistress Kirova announced earlier today that all senior students were to report to the Royal Court, there we will spend the last month of our school year. The morois training the royal protocols while dhampirs will help and train with the guardians there, this was because of the recent incidents." She told us.

That deserved another groan from me.

"Are you sure you heard right? Please tell me you're joking or something, please!" I keep telling her while she continued on the room and to the small kitchen to fix some snacks for us.

"Too bad Rose." She smirked at me evilly. "I am not." She turned away from me while I grudgingly went back to the living room and sat on Adrian's lap.

"This is your fault." I said to him while poking his chest. He laughed.

"Yeah, blame me." He told me then he kissed my hair.

Who knows what waits me back at court?


	19. Chapter 19

**Hallo haloow guys! New chapter up! THANK YOU so much for all the WONDERFUL reviews I have received! Sorry that I didn't reply to all of it! But as I have said, my life is a blur of chaos and papers and deadlines. SORRY!BUT I PROMISE TO GET BACK TO YOU!_  
**

**ANyways, I want you guys to review this and alert me as much as possible.**

**PS NEW ADRIAN STORY UP! Check out my Profile! **

**And there is a teaser trailer down after this chapter. You have to let me what you think though, because we're not really sure whether we should continue the new one or something.**

**It is co-written and managed by my classmate! and If we launched this properly, we'd release banners and pictures and arts for the story. We actually have some sketches, ready for revision and such.**

**SO without further a do!**

**Love**

**AudenPaige0.o**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The moment the giant Academy plane touched down the Royal Court's I felt queasy; but not from any shadowkiss powers or something. I felt queasy from the mere sight of the Royal Court.

Buildings scattered in a furbished mini-exclusive subdivision like, fancy buildings and such. I have been in the Royal Court, dozens of times, but never stayed for more than a week or so, two weeks tops.

I hated it.

The dispatching of quarters and assignments where a blur to me. I think I nodded in just the right places and smiled and bowed to the rightful people, but I barely cared if I did wrong.

Lissa and Christian were immediately separated from Eddie and me, while Adrian; who surprisingly decided to visit his parents and whole family once again, in a longer term,_ wink wink, _strolled in his own pace, leaving his crutches a few days ago, not needing them anymore- behind from Eddie and me and all the other dhampirs who where all about to meet up with the Royal Guardians. The guardians where clearly shocked and at the same time suspicious as why someone as Adrian Ivashkov would want to attend a guardian gathering as such, but they only eyed him warily.

"Wow, so do I like watch you get it on with other guardians?" I heard Adrian say excitedly from behind. Eddie swallowed a small chuckle while I turned back and raised an eyebrow at the boy.

He turned to look at me, from where he was curiously studying the insides of the gym where we entered.

"What?" He asked naively.

I glared at him "Take a wild guess."

"I meant, you know, fight and battle with people with the same interests as you?" He tried miserably redeeming himself.

I smiled at him cheekily and relieved him from his misery.

"Nope. Sorry Your Highness, no 'getting on' today". I air quoted him.

He cutely harrumphed and crossed his arms and pouted disappointingly while sitting down in the laid out chairs in front of a podium.

I grabbed his hand suddenly a held it between our chairs. I saw Eddie, who was seated beside Adrian, glance at our held hands and shook his head with a small smile playing in his lips.

I can't believe Adrian and I are beginning to act like one of those sappy and touchy couples, but I didn't dare let go of his hand.

When everyone was settled, three major guardians entered the gym and made way to the podium. I recognized the guy in the middle, who was probably the leader as the Queen's head of security. I felt him glance briefly at me and Adrian.

I felt self-conscious, because I know without a doubt that he would report us to the Queen. I started letting go of Adrian's hand which was settled in my lap. Adrian had other thoughts though, he didn't let go of my pinkie and he intertwined his with mine.

I looked at him questioningly, he glanced at me and winked, then turned back to the front of the room, after a second he turned back to me and smiled at me and crossed his eyes.

I probably have the weirdest boyfriend in the world, except Lissa- Christian is a freak without a doubt _hahah-_; he has the heart of a four year old, but a heart capable of loving me completely, no matter what.

I kissed his nose and settled my head in his shoulder and listened to one of the most boring lectures inof my life. About responsibility, discipline or something.

Adrian spent the night in my quarters. I am one of the few who received the privilege of staying in a single quarter, along with Eddie and some of my other dhampir friends.

It was one of the best nights of my life. We had first fought because of what movie we should watch- we attempted to pull out an all-nighter –I wanted something with more action and gore stuff while he wanted to watch a documentary about Star Wars.

I hit him with a pillow for even suggesting such thing. He ignored it breezily and went in front of the dvd player to put it on, crouching in front of the television set. I ran after him and jumped in his back and tackled him.

I straddled him and grabbed the cd he was about to put and threw it across the room.

"Oh, now you did it." He growled at me. He rolled us over, so now he was on top. He was attempting to kiss me and at the same time tickle me hard in the sides.

"Stop!" I screamed and laughed at the same time, and punched his chest hard. He got off me for a second, but that was all I needed. I proceeded to the table where our snacks where stacked, grabbed the cheerios he was saving for the night and ripped it open and threw it in the sink, threw it all and watch them get ruined by the dampness.

Cruel, I know. He realized this and grabbed me by the waist and carried me in his shoulders.

"I can't believe you just did that! My cheerios!" He scolded at me.

He put me down and I realized that we were in my bathroom and it dawned on me what he was planning on doing. And before I could leave the bathroom, he had the door blocked with his big frame.

He grabbed the head of the shower hose and directed the water at me.

"Adrian! You goof!" I squealed at him

"You hit me hard with the cheerios!" He whined back.

I lunged at him, taking him down in the bathroom floor and got him wet.

We both surrendered after that. We were both panting and staring at each others eyes while laying side by side in the bathroom floor.

"Come on you. We should get into warm and dry clothes before we do much more damage." I said as I got up and help him pull up.

"Uhm…What damage?" He said suggestively at me.

I hit him playfully at the chest and dodged his advancements and proceeded to the bed where our clothes and luggage were messily strewn.

I threw him a towel and grabbed one for myself.

_Life could probably not get any better than this. _I thought as I see Adrian struggling to get off his shoes which were now soggy, and him practically pulling it and taking his foot along.

I woke up to the most wonderful sensation in my life. Warm and strong arms wrapped around my waist against an equally warn and strong body behind mine. I smiled groggily as I remembered our failed attempt to pull out an all-nighter. I turned around so that I came face to face with Adrian's peaceful face.

I guess he was as tired as I am that he didn't dream at all because of the wild and crazy night we had, we didn't spend time in our dreams as much as we did these days. We preferred being with each other in reality.

I got up slowly and smoothly trying my best at not waking up Adrian. I heated some water and grabbed two coffee ready cups, opening only one and pouring hot water in it. After taking a sip, I gained some alertness and glanced at the clock in my bedside table. People would probably be awake by now and doing their daily routines.

I thought about asking some guardian where they might be keeping Dimitri. I needed to see him and check if he was okay and awake.

I churned all of my other thoughts inside my head sorting them.

It felt weird waking up in the Court and thinking about my assigned duty rather than my classes. It was like as if life was getting too far ahead without me fully grasping leaving the vicinity of the school.

I opened my door gingerly to glance in the hallway, to check if the other dhampirs were awake yet.

But when I opened my door, I came face to face with the Queen's profile along with a couple of guardians. I gawked at her.

She didn't notice me at first, she was dictating orders at one guardian beside her who has taking notes accordingly when she noticed me standing there, in a shirt too big for me, no doubt anyone could tell that it was Adrian's. I saw her eyes flicker inside; my door was so widely open that you could see a small portion of my bed where undoubtedly someone was contentedly sleeping.

She glanced back at me, her eyes narrowed and lips pursued. I almost laughed at her face, but I settled with looking smug and raising an eyebrow.

"Morning Your Majesty." I told her cheekily and bowed to her.

She turned a funny purple shade. And before she could order the two guardians with her to murder me, I nodded respectfully and quickly closed the door before letting out my grin.

_Hmm…Maybe my stay here would not be as bad as I expected it would._

* * *

**A Teaser somewhat Trailer of a joint story of my friend a I!**

**Instructions: Please read this, and if you feel some good vibes of a kind in this story, the full chapter is on my profile. It is entitled " His Ballads and New Hopes"**

**We don't know where this story is heading yet, but we have a good draft one in mind. And I want you ALL TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK with THIS! by reviewing it.**

**This one, I could assure to put more time on cause my co-writer in this would be doing banners and stuff. the artsy stuff you know. **

**But I want you all to let me now what you think by reviewing it. Just to make sure if this story is worth something.**

**THANK YOU IN ADVANCE...dumdumdum,here it is! the teaser trailer for Our new story**

**PS. It's basically my spin-off of Adrian after the last book. So don't expect RoseXAdrian :( sad I know. But sadly she chose Dimitri over the poor guy, this is what I have to work with.  
**

_She kneeled in front of the couch he was lying on and stroked his cheeks "Adrian honey…We're all worried. You haven't step out of this hell hole of yours for weeks!" She looked around his dirty and awfully smelling room with disdain._

_"If you don't stop this madness-" She was suddenly caught off guard with her son's loud guffaws of laughter._

_"Madness mother? Seriously? You have no idea how appropriate you word of choice was for this!" He swung his hand up and made a gesture around his room. His mother visibly grimaced._

_"You want me to leave this pigsty? This? This one place where I could escape everything! Everyone!" he suddenly sat up and threw his unfinished bottle to the wall in front of the couch, it shattered into hundreds of broken glass. "You want me to get out and put on the face of the good son and be happy and merry for all the other socialites to see? Come on! You know me better than that."_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy

**HELLO everyone!**

**I was about to conclude this tory, let me tell you. Everything was typed up and ready for proofing, but because of some helpful comments and suggestions, I deleted most of my last few chapters and revised almost everything-starting with the last chapter I posted.  
**

**But alas, we know that this story has to come to an end sooner or later...so let's slowly say goodbye to it:( sniff.**

**But check out our new story "His Ballads and New Hopes" in my - we're not yet sure where that story is going, but your reviews might be helpful:) we have some drafts and all,but not yet confident as to where its gonna lead to.**

**THANK YOU everyone for the POSITIVE reviews for both stories (HUGS!) they really made my day and week! seriously! so please please, I hope that you'll never get tired of the alerts and reviews (even though I couldn't reply to most of them! but rest assured that I read them each and take them by heart)**

**I'm so sorry also for the grammatical errors and such! I proof this as quickly as possible, and summers tend to lower my grammatical capabilities (believe me, it's frustrating).**

**THANKS AND LOVE,**

**AudenPaige0.o**

**check out my profile for more cool stuff!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

I was walking down the corridors of the infirmary of the Royal Court. It has been exactly one week since we bunked in the Royal Court.

We were directly assigned to our duties the moment we landed. Eddie and I were assigned to stay with the Court's guardians while Lissa and Christian- who grudgingly accepted his fate, were to have days with lessons on protocols and straight meetings with other morois and royal families-the works, ins and outs of the Royal Court and Society.

* * *

I knocked once and heard a weak 'come in' and I slowly opened the door and greeted the occupant with a small smile.

"Hi!" Dimitri said whose face brightened from his place onthe bed.

Every day since we moved in the court, with the exception of the first day, I have been visiting Dimitri's ward. He woke up a few days before we were due to the court.

Adrian was first reluctant at letting me visit Dimitri, let alone visiting him by myself. But after the third day of visiting and Adrian getting bored to death, he let me go –without a hard fight- visit Dimitri.

I feel solely responsible for why Dimitri was in this state in the first place, so I relieve my guilt by visiting him and making sure he recovers as quickly as possible. But Adrian, along with Dimitri assures me that it was no ones fault by any count.

He was not weak by my count, though there was an oxygen tank by his side to help him breathe and some fluids.

"Hi, how are you doing?" I said, grabbing a chair by his bed and sitting beside him.

His voice was weak and horse when he replied." Fine really, I don't know why they are all still fussing on about me."

"Because it is time people take care of your life after what you have done to save ours." I smiled up at him.

We were quiet for a moment.

"I may not be able to fight another epic battle, they told me." He said, not looking at me, his voice sounded mournful.

"What?" I asked surprised. This can't be happening. Dimitri? Not fighting? "Is there like something you could take or they could –uh I don't know-operate or something?" I asked, I was afraid that he'll be forever strapped in a bed or a wheelchair, just because of saving my life.

"You know therapies and rehabilitation for your muscles?" I asked frantically.

He smiled at me sadly and held my eyes for a moment.

"That doesn't mean I could not move forever Roza." He told me, I felt chills when he mentioned my name in Russian.

"It just means that I will surely recover from this," He swept his eyes all around the room and down his body," and help them assist. I could still be useful you know." He winked at me.

"But I thought you just said-," I was cut off by him.

"I mean, I will not be the hero this time. I'll probably be the sidekick. And also the mind behind operations. But not completely useless." He told me while he patted my hand to calm me down.

"Oh…" I said. Somewhat relieved that he'll not be taken away from something he feels compassionate about.

"It's not the same….but it's definitely still something." He told me.

"And don't worry Dimitri. I'll be here. and Eddie too! Maybe you could recover one day and we'll all fight side by side again!" I told him enthusiastically.

"Maybe." He agreed but not as hopeful as I am. I tried ignoring the melancholy in his voice.

I stayed in his room for a couple or more hours chatting with him to keep him out of boredom of being alone in his room, but I had to go back to report to my mentor in the court and train along with the other student dhampirs.

But as I was about to go to the gym where we were meeting, I was pulled into a corner and pushed into a door.

* * *

I half expected the stranger to be Adrian, even though he was practically living with me by this time, he still tend to grab me from my duties for a snuggle or a kiss here and there between work. Sometimes those where the only things that keep me from going on with the pressure and deathly trainings, and sometimes it made me lose my willpower to get out of the bed with him.

But when I entered the room where I was pulled into_, oh boy, was I in for big trouble, a really big one._

The one thing I dreaded being in court was running into the socialite hypocrite snobs and bitches strutting about, so you could probably feel my fury and nervousness when I was pushed face to face with none other than Daniella I vashkov. Beside her? Tatiana Ivashkov. I instinctively touched my back pocket for my stake, yep, it was there. Just in case.

"Good to see you again Rosemarie." The Queen said solemnly with an unconvincing smile adoring her face. She started pacing in the small room. I looked around to see that it was some sort of a mini conference room.

"If I remember correctly my dear, I said something to you not so long ago about by nephew." She told me sternly. I nodded stiffly, I heard Daniella snort.

"You've got something to say to that Miss Hathaway?" She suddenly turned to me.

"Your nephew and I are inlo-" I started.

"Oh yeah right. As if my son could feel something like that toward you." She cut me off. I had the nerve to raise an eyebrow, I finally learned that trick.

"Name your price Miss. Don't feel shy or ashamed, everyone has one my dear. " Daniella continued while smiling, as if reassuring me. "We won't even mention anything to my poor son." She winked and reached out and patted my shoulder.

I looked disdainfully at my shoulder where she touched me and tried to control my fury and gain back my composure.

"Look," I said, looking at both of them sternly, I would not let these two bitches crush me down, I am one too, they seem to forget so. "I don't know where Adrian got his integrity and humility, and I'm pretty sure it's not from you. But you see, our affair may come as illicit and dirty in your eyes, but I'm happy rolling with your son in bed too much to let you people pay me off. Okay? And I'm pretty sure he feels the same way."

I wanted to laugh at their comical faces. The Queen looked as if she was about to faint while Daniella was so red, I continued my tirade seeing as they won't be cutting me off any time soon.

"Your money is worthless in this kind of relationship we are having. I may not be your equal, and that's because I don't look at someone down, treating them as if I could pay their dignities away. I am happy, Adrian's happy. Can't you people live with that?" I asked them.

"No, we couldn't Miss Hathaway! I want my son to marry a Royal moroi so that he could live a happy life away from you and whatever dirt you come with! You may not care what people would be saying about you, but please think of Adrian, what he has been raised to do! He is someone that would be looked upon and respected!" Daniella shouted at me.

"Well, tell your son that, but let me tell you this, as long as your son wants me around… you and you" I pointed to her and Tatiana respectively, " could not as so much as forcefully move me an inch away from him. You got that?" I asked them, forgetting everything on right manners and good conduct, to hell with them.

I walked out, though no one stopped me. When I turned in a corner, I stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. _Oh my God. I just screamed at the face of the Queen and one of the respected Royal morois._

But after a few moments of deep breaths, I smiled to myself and felt relieved to finally get the stress out of my body. I shook my head and continued on.

This is gonna be an interesting month. I could feel it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone! UD is up (well duh, ) got some amazing reviews and all from the last chapter and hoping for more in this one!**

**Chaeck out also my templates and banner I've made in my T.u.m.b.l.r. profile (Link in my page-ALL ABOUT IVASHKOV) I still can't get over the fact that Rose chose Dimitri, tsk tsk.**

**SOoo. Hoping for your amazing reviews before I post the next chapter! And please excuse the grammatical errors, I haven't gotten around proofing it as flawlessly as possible.! **

**Lovelots!**

**AudenPaige0.o **

**Follow me in any way you can (Links in the profile! Thanks)**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Before the mark of the second week of our stay in the Royal Court, Adrian was dragged away from me.

Even before that, it was obvious that the Queen and the rest of his family were doing everything to keep him from seeing me as much as possible. Keeping him as late as possible in their mansion and insisting he stay with them for the night. During the days, he told me he would look for me in my quarters, but since I have my schedule and trainings keeping me away from my room, we wouldn't catch a glimpse of each other.

We mostly stayed together by means of dreams, were upon seeing him, I would run to his arms.

"Missed you." He murmured into my hair.

"Missed you more." I would reply in his chest.

"Everyone's just acting crazy and neurotic, it'll pass." He reassured me while rubbing my arms and back.

I groaned, feeling his warmth even if it is just in this dream.

* * *

"Liss? Lissa?" I cried in my phone, while I heard some groaning and shuffling from the other end of the line.

"Rose? Rose, tell me what's wrong." She sounded groggy and at the same time worried.

"Come here please." My voiced cracked while I was trying my best to hold my escaping sob. "Quickly" I squeaked.

* * *

I never saw my best friend as wild and worried in my whole life. Almost ten minutes after I put the phone down, I heard frantic knocks on my door and my best friend's voice.

"Rose? Rose!" She called and pounded the door. "Are you here? Open the door!" She yelled.

I quickly got up from my spot on my bed and unlocked my door.

Before I could completely see her, I was enveloped in a relieved hug.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" She pulled back and scanned me from head to phone. She took my red rimmed eyes and red nose and deep breathes with worry and escorted me back to my bed after closing and locking the door behind her.

"Tell me Rose." She called softly behind me.

I grabbed a note on my coffee table and handed it to her.

When I got to my room after today's session with the guardians, I saw it lying there, thinking it was a quick love note from Adrian- which he usually leaves everywhere, I enthusiastically read it.

But it was far from any of his other love notes.

* * *

_Rose,_

_I could not tell you how much pain writing this letter made me feel._

_You might hate me after reading this, but please know how much I love you and how nothing would ever change that and I completely understand if you hate me._

_I need to leave you right now. I can't tell you exactly why, but this is something I have to do between me and my family. And with this, I'm really really really sorry, but this would be probably my only communication to you. And I'm not sure when I'll come back- or if I ever will._

_And in the dreams? In this moment, I can't. Not yet._

_This letter may seem like a vague explanation or something…but…_

_I'm really truly sorry Rose._

_Always remember; I love you, always._

_Adrian_

* * *

No address or number to call, just plain bitter, tear streaked and pathetic letter with petty words.

I sit silently in my bed, while my best friend beside me read the letter. I closed my eyes and felt the first tears I was holding back for hours. I was reading with her, I could imagine Lissa's expression while she reads the sentences, whilst I recall the letter by heard- as if I was reading it along with her.

I leaned back with the heels of my hand supporting me.

After a moment, I felt her head in my shoulder, the tears where uncontrollable by then.

I lay down in the bed and curled up in fetal position.

I felt the bed shift and Lissa encircled me in her arms and let me sob in her chest while she patted silently.

These where one of my vulnerable moments. The moments where I needed Lissa as my guardian. These where rare moments that it troubled Lissa much more.

_Why did Adrian do this to me?_ I sobbed.

* * *

For the rest of the week, I didn't let anyone see how devastated I was in Adrian's absence. Lissa, Christian and Eddie were constantly watching and scrutinizing my every move-as if waiting for me to crack or something.

Every night I wait in my dreams for Adrian, but never once he came. But there is always a deep and glimmer feeling that somehow he was trying to reach out to me, but he couldn't quite grasp it. It made it all frustrating that I would usually wake in the middle of my sleep and feel cold and lonely without him to cuddle and snuggle into, so nights were mostly spent sleepless.

It didn't help much though in my trainings and duties. I would usually be so passionate in training, then the thought of Adrian leaving me would crash back into my head then I wouldn't be able to lift any more than a finger.

Everyone was getting worried, especially Dimitri.

After everything, I still couldn't break my daily musings and meetings with him. We would talk about anything and everything- but he'd usually look at me worriedly as if I would start bawling out any second.

"He loves you, you know." He would say to me from his place in the bed. I would always look up then smile at him.

"I know." I always replied dutifully. But after a few days of him not showing up, I'm starting to doubt Dimitri's belief.

"He'll come back. He knows you're not something to let go of easily." He said. There was always a tone of regret in his voice.

"He better." I would usually banter back to him.

I don't know though how long this face could take all the fake smiles and enthusiasm- I know it will tire in a while.

Before the end of the week, someone hurriedly knocked into my door. I didn't bother getting my hopes up, it usually just ended up plummeting down.

I opened the door to my best friend and her boyfriend who both have a different look in their eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked them worriedly.

"Let's talk in the couch Rose, we need to tell you something." Lissa piped excitedly.

Once we were seated, I saw Christian nudged Lissa and point his head in my direction, where I was seated across from them.

"Oh, uhmm, you better not get your hopes up though Rosie." She said mournfully.

I stared at my hands in my lap and nodded dully.

"So we kinda heard Camille talking to her mother a few hours ago after lessons, and it was about Adrian." She told me hurriedly. I suddenly looked up with the mention of Adrian's name.

"You see, apparently, Camille's mom is practically Daniella Ivashkov's bestfriend, and Camille was wondering why Adrian hasn't been showing up in the gatherings, so she asked her mom." She drowned on. My ears perked up, I wasn't aware that Daniella would confide to someone else beside the Queen.

"Apparently, the Ivashkov's sent Adrian half way across the globe, to one of their relatives somewhere out there. There, he will study our protocols instead of here, the family where getting worried about your relationship."

"You're on different time zones so your sleep won't be in synch with his and it was also rumored that they made him wear one of those charmed things to control his spirit powers-or they made him take something to control it, no one knows which one is true."

My eyes widened with the newly acquired facts. This was too much. I felt relieved and at the same time worried- his family was going through such measures to rip us apart.

I wanted to sob and laugh at the same time with the circumstance we were placed at. I started hyperventilating, and then all turned black.


End file.
